Descendants 3: Aftermath of Cotillion
by princesstasmine
Summary: The story takes place right after the events of the Royal Cotillion. Ben and Mal are back together and closer then ever before. With Uma still out there planning revenge, Ben and the rest of the VK's have an idea on how to find out what her evil plan is and defeat her before it's too late. But is Uma the one Ben and Mal should really be worried about this time?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey you guys, I really hope you like this story. I know it's been a really long time since I've posted anything and I apologize, but I'll try uploading a new chapter each day. Also, I'll try and finish the other fanfic I wrote a while and hopefully I'll be able to post more and more fanfics along the way. :)**

Chapter 1

With Uma gone, Auradon was safe for now. The cotillion was still going on aboard King Beast's yacht. Ben and Mal still stood at the top of the stairs holding hands and watching their friends dancing and having the time of their lives.

"Hey Mal, can we talk in private?" Ben asked.

"Sure," Mal said with a smile.

Ben took her by the hand and led her below deck. They both went and made themselves comfortable on the nearest couch. Ben grabs Mal's hand and then takes a deep breath.

"Mal I want to again say I'm really sorry for our fight." Ben said.

"Ben you don't have to apologize, it was my fault." Mal said

"No it wasn't" Ben disagreed. "You were under so much pressure and I should've been more understanding and noticed the signs that you needed my help. When Evie came and told me you went back to the Isle, I was so scared and worried I'd never see you again, I never wanna feel that way again. Losing you is my worst fear, don't you see?" "I love you Mal" Ben said softly.

"Oh Ben, I love you too" Mal cried.

"Then how come back on the Isle when I told you I loved you, you didn't say it back" Ben asked.

"Because I didn't think I was good enough for you, and I started to think that sooner or later you'd realize that, I even changed my hair to blonde and started wearing dresses because I thought it would help me fit in with you and the rest of Auradon and I wanted to be the perfect girl for you" Mal confessed.

"Mal I never wanted you to change for me, I love you just the way you are. From your purple hair all the way down to your leather boots. That's why I made you that stained glass window of us, I wanted to show you that I love everything about you, I don't want some boring prissy pink princess, I want you. You're the only girl for me." Ben confessed.

"And you're the only guy for me" Mal confessed.

"Then from now on let's agree to both be honest with each other and communicate more, agreed?" Ben asked.

"Agreed, no more secrets. Also I want you to promise me something" Mal said.

"Name it" Ben said.

"Promise me you'll never go back to the Isle of the Lost!" Mal pleaded.

"What, why?" Ben asked.

"Me, Evie, Carlos, and Jay grew up on the Isle and it's a dangerous place. Uma and her pirate crew already captured you once before and almost fed you to the sharks, who's to say she won't do it again. You say your biggest fear is losing me, but my biggest fear is losing you. If something were to happen to you, I'd never be able to live with myself!" Mal cried.

"I can't promise you that Mal, but I can promise you that whatever obstacles or dangers we may face in the future, we'll get through it together" Ben promised.

"I won't let anything separate us again, I love you" Ben said.

"I love you too Ben" Mal spoke softly.

Ben leaned in and crushed his lips to Mal's. Mal started kissing him back. As the kiss deepened Ben wrapped his arms around Mal's waist at the same time Mal wrapped her hands around Ben's neck. After what felt like hours, feeling the need for air they both broke apart.

"As much as I'm enjoying this we should probably go and rejoin the party, everyone's probably wondering where we went off to." Ben said.

"No worries" Mal assured him.

"Besides, we can always pick this up again later" Ben flirted.

"Ben!" Mal exclaimed while blushing.

"What? I can't help it that my girlfriend is incredibly beautiful" Ben said.

"Believe me when I say this, Uma's got nothing on you. I just want you to know that I'm truly and deeply sorry for the whole love spell incident" Ben said sincerely.

"Ben that wasn't your fault, Uma spelled you. I'm not going to pretend that I wasn't devastated when I you said that you loved Uma, but I understand now that you weren't yourself. To be honest, I'm disappointed in myself for not figuring that out right away. I should've suspected that something wasn't right the moment she walked down those steps towards you, I should have known that you'd never hurt me that way" Mal

"It's okay Mal, we're back together now and that's all that matters. I won't let anything or anyone come between us" Ben vowed.

"Ben, what are we going to do about Uma? She's still out there somewhere, she could be plotting something even more sinister then before" Mal answered nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out what she's planning and put a stop to it once and for all. But tonight let's enjoy the rest of the cotillion and tomorrow we'll come up with a plan, okay?" Ben asked.

"Okay" Mal agreed.

The rest of night was spent by the people of Auradon celebrating their new Lady of the Court. Mal and Ben stayed by each other's sides the entire night. They were inseparable and completely in love. Everything that's happened the past few days has brought them even closer together. As Mal and Ben stood off to the side cuddling and watching their friends and the rest of Auradon having fun Ben silently promises himself 'I promise to never let Mal believe she has to change for me ever again. I never want to lose her again or have her thinking she isn't good enough for me, and I'll spend the rest of my life making sure that Mal knows how much I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Mal's POV*

The morning after cotillion I woke up feeling like things were finally starting the look up. Ben and I are back together and I couldn't be anymore happier. I felt as though a weight had finally been lifted off my shoulders.

"I know that look" Evie said teasingly.

"What look?" I asked trying to look innocent.

"The I'm so in love with Ben look" Evie said.

"I have a look?" I asked while blushing.

"Oh yes" Evie said.

"I know this for a fact because Ben gets the same look on his face whenever he's thinking about you" Evie confirmed.

"I'm just so glad that we're together again and that I realized that Ben's loved me for who I was all along" I said cheerfully.

"Well I'm glad you and Ben worked things out" Evie said sincerely.

"Me too" I agreed.

"Well we better get going, History of Auradon class starts in half an hour" Evie said

"You go ahead, I have to stop at my locker and get my books" I replied.

"Alright, see you in class" Evie said on her way out the door.

After leaving the dorms I grabbed a breakfast bar from the dining hall then I headed straight for my locker to get my books for class. As I opened up my locker to get my books I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice said teasingly.

"Well your voice sounds familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it" Mal said playing along.

"I'll give you a hint, it's someone who loves you very much" Ben flirted.

"Well I'm flattered you feel that way but I don't think my boyfriend would like that" Mal replied while laughing.

Next thing I knew Ben spun me around to face him and crushed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kissing as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. After a few minutes of needing air, we broke apart.

"Wow" we both said breathlessly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" I asked while blushing

"Just glad we're back together, and just so you know I'm never letting you go again" Ben said softly while resting his forehead against mine.

"Then it looks like you're stuck with me forever, because I'm not going anywhere" I promised.

"Forever huh? I love the sound of that" Ben said softly while pressing his lips against mine once more. We heard a coughing noise so we broke apart to see Fairy Godmother standing there.

"I hate to interrupt you two but class will be starting soon, and your Majesty if I'm not mistaken I believe you have a council meeting to go to starting in ten minutes" Fairy Godmother said while looking at her watch."

"I was just on my way" Ben replied.

"Good, I'll see you in class Mal" Fairy Godmother said while walking away until she was out of earshot.

"Want to meet up later for a lunch date? I have an idea I wanted to run by you" Ben said.

"Is that the only reason? I asked flirtingly.

"That and I want you all to myself" Ben admitted flirtingly.

"Sure, I'll meet you at your locker at noon" I promised.

"Can't wait" Ben said before kissing me again.

"I love you" Ben said softly.

"I love you too" I said back.

"There's nothing I want more then to stay here with you, but duty calls" Ben said sadly.

"It's okay, we'll pick this up later during our lunch date" I replied sweetly.

"I'm looking forward to it" Ben said while winking.

The bell rang signaling that class was starting. Ben pulled me in for a hug and then kissed my forehead. Before walking off in different directions we both said goodbye to each other until we would see each other again later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Ben's POV*

After leaving Auradon Prep I hopped on my moped and started to ride back in the direction of Castle Beast. I was on my way to the council meeting to meet with my parents and Fairy Godmother to discuss the recent events that happened last night at the Royal Cotillion. I had almost lost Mal because of Uma's love spell, I may be a forgiving and fair king but that doesn't mean her actions will be easily forgotten. My offer for Uma and any other VK's that Evie adds to the list to come and live in Auradon still stands, but only if she surrenders. I refuse to let anyone come between me and Mal ever again. I will always fight for her.

As soon as I pulled up outside of Beast Castle and parked my moped, Lumière comes out to greet me.

"Good morning your Majesty, you're just in time for the meeting. Everyone is waiting for you" Lumière said.

"Thank you" I replied kindly.

"Can I get you anything?" Lumière asked.

"No thank you, that'll be all" I answered as I walked through the door.

I entered my office to see my parents and Fairy Godmother sitting around a table.

"Well, it appears the rest of the council members couldn't make it today so it looks like it's just going to be us, so let's get down to business" I said.

"Has Uma been located yet?" I asked.

"The entire royal navy is out searching the seas right now all around Auradon, the Isle, and Neverland but so far there's been no sign of Uma" Fairy Godmother reported.

"Son, do you have any ideas on how we'll find her?" King Beast asked.

"I do have a plan, but it's kind of risky" I admitted nervously.

"What's the plan?" Queen Belle asked.

"Remember last night at cotillion how Evie said she was going to make me a list of the next four VK's to come live in Auradon?" I reminded them.

"Yes" they all answered in unison.

"Well I think I know who we should bring over" I said.

"Who your Majesty?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Dizzy and Anthony Tremaine, Harry Hook, and Gil" I answered nervously.

"WHAT!" King Beast roars.

"Just hear me out Dad" I pleaded.

"Son I urge you to think this through wisely. Now I don't think the Tremaine's will be much of an issue, but Harry and Gil helped Uma capture you" King Beast reasons.

"I know" I admitted.

"Then why bring them here?" Queen Belle asked.

"Because Uma is somewhere out there right now probably planning revenge and Harry and Gil are gonna lead us right to wherever she's hiding" I answer.

"And what makes you think they'll help you track down Uma" King Beast asked.

"Not to sound pessimistic your Majesty, but I don't think they'll help you" Fairy Godmother replied.

"You're absolutely right, but I won't need to ask for their help. Once Uma hears that Harry and Gil are here in Auradon she'll want to try and contact them to tell them where she's hiding. If we follow Harry and Gil we'll find Uma" I say confidently.

"Have you discussed this with Mal yet?" Queen Belle asked.

"I'm meeting her at noon for our lunch date, I'm hoping to tell her the plan then" I reply nervously.

"Well I agree with you Son, this plan of yours is risky. But you're the King of Auradon now, and if you think this is the best course of action to take in defeating Uma then you have our full support" King Beast answers respectfully.

"Thanks everyone" I answered.

I just hope that Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos will see it that way, especially Mal. This plan may be risky, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect Mal.

 **AN: Hey you guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I** **'** **ll try and get Chapter 4 up today or sometime tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mal's POV

As soon as class ended I started to make my way to Ben's locker to meet him for our lunch date. I start to think about Uma and the fact that she could be out there right now planning something sinister. I can't help feeling guilty about Ben being captured by Uma and her pirate crew. If I would've just stayed in Auradon and worked things out with Ben, he wouldn't have come to the Isle looking for me. If I just would've told him "I love you" then he wouldn't have wandered off and gotten himself captured. I may have failed him back on the Isle, but I won't fail him again. Ben is my true love, my soulmate. Anyone who gets in the way of that again is going to lose.

I finally got to Ben's locker but he was nowhere in sight. I sent him a text to let him know I was at his locker waiting for him.

I look up from my phone to see Evie walking up to me.

"Hey Mal, waiting for Ben?" Evie asked teasingly.

"Yes, we have a lunch date planned. He says he has an idea to run by me" I confirm.

"Is that the only reason?" Evie asked teasingly.

"That and he wants me all to himself" I admit while blushing.

"Maybe you and Ben can double date with me and Doug sometime" Evie suggests.

"Yeah that'd be great, I'll talk to Ben about it" I promised.

"Great" Evie replied cheerfully.

Just as me and Evie had finished our conversation I felt a pair of hands pick me up off the ground and spin me around.

"Aah!" I shrieked.

Soon as I'm put back down I look up to see Ben smiling down at me.

"Hello beautiful, I missed you" Ben replied softly.

"It's only been an hour" I say laughing.

"Tell me about it" Ben replies softly before tightening his grip around my waist and crushing his lips against mine as I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him back. Just as the kiss began to deepen we hear a coughing noise. Me and Ben look up to see not only Evie, but Carlos and Jay standing there as well.

"How long have you two been standing there" Mal asked.

"Long enough" Evie says smiling.

"Get a room you two" Carlos says groaning.

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys are back together and all but we don't need to witness you two playing kissy face" Jay says pulling a disgusted face.

"You wouldn't feel that way if it were you and Lonnie" I replied teasingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lonnie and I are just friends" Jay replies while stammering and stuttering.

"Um Jay, turn around" Ben replies nervously.

Jay turns around to see Lonnie standing there with a hurt expression on her face.

"Lonnie I-'' Jay started.

"Don't Jay!" Lonnie cried angrily.

"Lonnie!" Jay repeats as he takes a step towards her.

"Just don't!" Lonnie snapped while the rest of us watch as she turns around and walks away with Jay following behind Lonnie and pleading with her to listen to him and hear him out.

"Boy does he have bad timing. I wouldn't want to be in Jay's shoes right now" Carlos replied.

We all glare at Carlos.

"Oh relax you guys, we all know that Jay and Lonnie have feelings for each other. I'm sure they'll work things out" Carlos said confidently.

"Let's hope so" I prayed.

"Ready to go Mal? Ben asked me.

"Let's go" I said

After saying goodbye to Evie and Carlos, Ben takes me by the hand and leads me over to his moped. Ben hops on his moped while I climb on behind him. He hands me my helmet then puts his helmet on as well. I wrap my arms around Ben's waist holding on to him. Soon as Ben starts the engine we drive off in the direction of the Enchanted Lake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Ben's POV*

Mal and I spent the whole afternoon together at the Enchanted Lake just enjoying each other's company, feeding each other strawberry's and laying side by side together on a blanket while cuddling. No one knew about this place but us. It was our special place, our place where we went to whenever we needed to escape the rest of the world. It was a calm and serene place; no one would ever bother us here.

As I lay there with Mal in my arms I kept wondering how I got so lucky. Mal isn't just my true love, she's my soulmate. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Even when I was dating Audrey I didn't feel this way, I may have cared about her but I didn't love her. We just never clicked, not like me and Mal do. We complete each other, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.

"What're you thinking about?" Mal asked.

"How lucky I am to have you" I replied smiling.

"I think I'm the lucky one, I never would've known what real love felt like if it hadn't been for you" Mal said.

"I love you Mal, did I mention that?" I replied reminding her of when I serenaded her in front of the entire school.

"You might've mentioned it" Mal replied teasingly.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against Mal's for a brief kiss.

"Just think, if you hadn't made that proclamation to give us VK's a chance to live in Auradon we never would've met" Mal said.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Which reminds me, do you remember earlier I said I had an idea to run by you?" I asked nervously.

"Yes" Mal replied slowly.

"Well, I've chosen the next four VK's to come live in Auradon."

"Ben, you seem nervous. Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this? Who did you choose?" Mal asked.

"Dizzy and Anthony Tremaine, Harry Hook, and Gil" I replied nervously.

"What?! Ben they helped Uma capture you, you could've been killed!" Mal exclaimed.

"I know having them here will be a risk, but you have to know I would never invite them here if I didn't have a plan" I reassured her.

"What plan would that be?" Mal asked.

I told Mal about my plan to find Uma.

"We'll keep a close eye on them" I promised.

"If you think it'll help us find out what Uma's planning, I'll support you" Mal grudgingly agreed.

"But soon as they cross the magical barrier I'm not letting them out of my sight, I don't trust them" Mal admits.

*Mal's POV*

The ride back to Auradon Prep was silent. I couldn't stop thinking about Ben's plan, it had me unsettled. After Harry and Gil had helped Uma capture Ben back on the Isle, I couldn't help feeling anxious about them coming to Auradon. I don't want those two anywhere near Ben, especially Harry. I didn't know how to tell Ben the real reason why Harry wanted to kill him back on the Isle of the Lost, but I know I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later.

Soon as we arrived back at the dorms Ben walked me to my room. As we stopped in front of my door Ben pulls me in for a hug and kisses my forehead.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay" Ben reassures me.

"I hope so" I said nervously as Ben cupped my face.

"I love you" Ben said lovingly.

"I love you too" I replied softly.

I pressed my lips against Ben's. Ben drops his hands from my face and wraps his arms around my waist. As I wrap my arms around his neck getting lost in the kiss, the door to my room opens. Ben and I break apart to see Evie standing there smiling at us.

"You guys just can't keep your hands off each other, can you?" Evie asked teasingly.

"Nope!" we both said in unison.

"Well goodnight Mal, see you tomorrow" Ben said.

"Goodnight" I replied.

Soon as Ben left I filled Evie in on Ben's plan. Evie wasn't happy about it either but she understood Ben's reasons. We have to find Uma before it's too late.

"Have you told Ben why Harry wanted him dead?" Evie asked.

"I didn't know how to" I confessed.

"Mal!" Evie whined.

"I'm going to tell him, don't worry. After everything that happened back on the Isle, I'm not letting Ben out of my sight, I'm going to protect him" I promised.

"We'll all protect him" Evie promised.

"Thanks Evie" I said sincerely.

"Your welcome. Besides, if it wasn't for Ben's proclamation we'd still be on the Isle of the Lost. We owe Ben so much. You, Jay, and Carlos may be my best friends but so is Ben, and I know Jay and Carlos feel the same about Ben. No harm will come to him; I promise" Evie said sincerely.

I pull Evie in for a hug. I made a silent vow to myself that I will always protect Ben, no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Ben's POV*

The next morning me and Mal informed the rest of our friends of the four new VK's that would be joining us in Auradon. Given what happened on the Isle Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug were a little adamant that this was a bad idea. However, just like Mal and Evie they promised that they would have my back if anything went wrong.

As Mal and I stood in front of Auradon Prep awaiting the arrival of the four new VK's I take her hand and lace my fingers through hers, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"More like anxious" Mal admitted.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay" I said leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

We hear voices behind us so Mal and I turned around to see Evie, Jay, and Carlos walking towards us.

"Are they here yet?" Jay asked.

"Not yet" I replied.

"So Jay, you work things out with Lonnie yet?" Mal asked.

"I've tried, but she's been avoiding me all morning" Jay replied sadly.

"Why did you deny having feelings for her exactly?" I asked curiously.

"I wasn't sure if Lonnie felt the same way I did about her and I didn't want to ruin our friendship" Jay confessed.

"Just tell her how you feel, listen to your heart" Ben advised.

"Talking about my feelings isn't something I'm good at, but Lonnie's worth it" Jay said sincerely.

"That's the spirit" I replied patting Jay on the shoulder.

"Hey guys, they're here" Mal replied.

We all turn around to see the limousine pull up just as Fairy Godmother walks over to greet the new VK's. The limo driver opens the door and out steps the Tremaine cousins, Harry, and Gil.

"Evie!" Dizzy screams excitedly while running into Evie's awaiting arms.

Anthony stands there looking like he'd rather be anywhere else but here, Gil looks amazed to finally be here, and Harry stands there staring at Mal.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep, I'm Fairy Godmother, the headmistress!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed excitedly.

"I hope you enjoy living here in Auradon, these five will give you a tour and then show you to your dorms" Fairy Godmother smiled. "I'll see you all tomorrow in Goodness 101, goodbye everyone" Fairy Godmother waves as she walks away.

"It's nice to meet you two, I'm King Ben" I replied as I step forward to shake hands with Dizzy and Anthony.

Dizzy shakes my hand excitedly while Anthony seems to be having a silent debate with himself on whether or not he should shake my hand. Finally, he extends his arm forward he shakes my hand.

I then turn to Gil and Harry to shake their hands.

"How about it? Let's let bygones be bygones" I said respectfully.

Gil shakes my hand but Harry squeezes my hand tight as if trying to break it, giving me a menacing look.

As soon as Harry let's go of my hand I regain my composure, hiding the fact that my hand was throbbing.

"I believe you all know Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay" I said warmly.

Evie, Carlos, and Jay all glared at Harry and Gil but Mal steps forward to shake their hands.

"Welcome" Mal says trying her best to be sincere.

Mal shakes Gil's hand but when she gets to Harry he grabs her hand and kisses it.

"Mal, it is so good to see you again" Harry replied flirting.

Soon as Harry let's go of Mal's hand he winks at her. I pull Mal close to my side while narrowing my eyes at Harry.

"Let's just begin our tour, shall we?" I said.

I then launch into my introduction of Auradon Prep and how it was converted into a high school by my father. Throughout the entire tour Harry kept staring at Mal with a lustful look in his eyes. I kept my arm tightly around Mal's waist the entire time while keeping a close watch on Harry.

Soon as the tour finished I turned around to the rest of the group.

"So here are the dorms. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos will show you to your rooms" I replied.

"You guys go ahead and I'll catch up with you in a few, I'd like to speak to Harry alone for a minute" I replied.

"You sure?" Mal asked nervously.

"I'll be fine" I reassured her.

Soon as everyone was out of earshot I turn to Harry.

"Look, I know that being in a new place can be overwhelming and that you're trying to fit in, but I just wanted to let you know that I saw the way you were looking at Mal" I said.

"So?" Harry answered.

"So I want it stopped, okay?" I said in a deadly calm voice.

"Sorry your Majesty" Harry answered sarcastically.

"Yeah you don't seem really sorry" I pointed out.

"Well there's something you should know about me" Harry said with his Scottish accent.

"And what's that?" I asked while trying to keep my composure.

"I always get what I want _mate_ , and I want Mal" Harry replied sneering.

"Let me make one thing quite clear to you, Mal is my girlfriend. Stay away from her" I warned.

I walked away from Harry without giving him a second glance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Mal's POV*

Right after showing the new VK's their dorm rooms Evie and I went back to our room.

"What do you think Ben wanted to talk to Harry about?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I saw the way Harry was looking at you during the tour Mal. I also noticed that Ben wouldn't stop glaring daggers at him" Evie pointed out.

"Wait, do you think that's what Ben wanted to talk to Harry about?" I wondered.

"I don't know, but I do know that Ben loves you very much. He'd do anything to protect you Mal. You have to tell him" Evie said.

"I'm going to tell him; he should be here any minute now. I'll tell him then" I promised.

"Good, well I've got to go to the library. Doug promised he'd help me study, I'll see you later" Evie said.

"See you later" I responded.

Five minutes after Evie left I heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer it. Soon as I opened the door I look up to see Ben standing there with a worried expression on his face.

"Can we talk?" Ben asked.

"Of course, come in. There's something I need to talk to you about too" I confessed.

"You want to go first?" I asked.

"No that's okay, you go ahead" Ben said.

"Okay, here goes" I said taking a deep breath.

"Remember when I said that back on the Isle we don't date much?" I asked.

"Yeah" Ben said slowly.

"Well, what I said was true. However, I did used to have feelings for Harry" I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" Ben asked.

"Because he broke my heart. He chose Uma over me, and at the time I didn't want to think about it because it was too painful. But believe me when I say that whatever I felt for Harry is ancient history" I promised.

"You don't have to convince me Mal, I never doubted you. I know that the love we feel for each other is real, and I would never hurt you the way he did because you're my one true love Mal. I want to spend the rest of my life showing how much I love you" Ben said lovingly as he cupped my face.

"Oh Ben" I cried.

I wrapped my hands around Ben's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Ben drops his hands from my face and wraps his arms around my waist. Ten seconds later we broke apart, both feeling the need for air.

"Harry's got nothing on you" I assured him. "That reminds me, what did you and Harry talk about after I left?" I asked curiously.

"That's actually what I came here to talk to you about" Ben said worried.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I didn't like the way Harry was looking at you during the tour, so I tried to set him straight" Ben confessed.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"That he always gets what he wants, and he wants you" Ben imitated.

"He what?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah" Ben confirmed.

"I don't want him anywhere near you" Ben said protectively.

"Don't let him get to you, besides I can handle him" I reassured him.

"I know you can, but I'm still going to worry about you when I'm not around" Ben explained.

"Well don't worry, because I love you and only you. No one, not even Harry Hook is going to change that" I answered sincerely. "We'll get through this, just focus on the fact that I love you" I said lovingly.

"I love you to" Ben said smiling before leaning in and pressing a kiss to my lips.

"I'll do my best to avoid Harry" I promised.

"He better be the one avoiding you if he knows what's good for him!" Ben growled.

"Feeling possessive are we?" I asked teasingly.

"Maybe" Ben admitted while tightening his arms around me. "It's a part of my beastly side" Ben said while leaning his forehead against mine while smiling.

"Your beastly side is one of the things I love the most about you. Besides, when it comes to you I can get quite possessive myself" I admitted.

"Oh yeah" Ben asked while smirking.

"Yeah" I admitted while blushing.

Ben pulled me in smashing his lips against mine in a heated kiss. I tightened my grip on him kissing him back. We backed up till we hit the edge of my bed, then we both collapsed onto the bed continuing to make out. When we finally broke apart we both looked at each other lovingly.

"I know you're probably tired of hearing this, but I love you" Ben said smiling.

"For your information, I'll never get tired of hearing that. I love you too." I said smiling.

Ben and I spent the rest of our time together talking, cuddling, and kissing. I tried not to show Ben how I was feeling about what Harry said, but the truth was it bothered me way more then I let on. I don't know what Harry has up his sleeve yet, but one things for certain. If he thinks I'm going to leave Ben for him then he's got another thing coming.

The next morning as I'm at my locker gathering my books for class I start having this uneasy feeling like I'm being watched. I turn around but no one's there. Quickly dismissing this as my imagination getting the best of me I turn around and continue rummaging through my locker.

I start to feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I hear a sinister voice whisper in my ear "Hello, dearie."

"Aah!" I shrieked.

I turn around to see Harry Hook standing.

"You scared me!" I cried angrily.

"That's my specialty" Harry said with a smug expression on his face.

"What do you want Harry?" I asked finally losing my patience.

"Well, I thought yesterday I'd made it obvious. I want you" Harry said while taking his hook and running it through my hair.

I slap his hand away, knocking the hook out of his hand in the process.

"People are more than just toys for your amusement Harry, and for your information whatever I felt for you is ancient history. For the first time in my life I'm happy, and I'm not going to let you ruin that" I said angrily.

"Well that's too bad because feisty girls like you, I love them. Girls with boyfriends, even better. I love a challenge" Harry said while smirking.

"I'm warning you, stay away from me and stay far away from Ben" I said.

"You don't scare me. It's like I told that precious boyfriend of yours, I always get what I want. Think about it, because one of these days that magical barrier that's keeping all of our people on the Isle hostage will tumble and fall. When that day comes, not even your precious King Ben will be able to protect you. Because when me, Uma, and the rest of her our crew get the chance to reign down the evil on Auradon we will take it. So I suggest you pick the winning side" Harry said menacingly.

"I've chosen my side, and it's here in Auradon" I shot back.

"Suit yourself, but that's the last time I'm offering" Harry warned before picking his hook up off the ground and walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Ben's POV*

Soon as the council meeting finished I grabbed my Tourney gear and headed straight for the field. Today is the first practice of the season and I was looking forward to it. With all my royal duties lately I was under a tremendous amount of stress. Tourney helped me get rid of that stress.

As soon as I stepped out onto the Tourney field I noticed that my teammates were already warming up. I look into the bleachers to see Mal sitting there with Evie, Lonnie, and Jane. Mal waved at me and smiled, I smiled and waved back. I loved whenever Mal came to watch me practice. Even though sometimes with Mal being there I get a little bit distracted because I couldn't stop thinking about her, I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.

I jogged over to where Jay, Carlos, and Aziz were warming up.

"Sorry I'm late you guys" I apologized while giving each of them a fist bump.

"Actually, you're just in time. By the way, I took your advice about Lonnie and it worked. I'm taking her out on our first date this Friday" Jay said smiling.

"Congratulations man" I said giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks, I just hope it goes well. I've never felt this way about any other girl before" Jay confessed.

"You'll do fine, just remember to be yourself" Carlos said.

"Thanks you guys" Jay said sincerely.

"You guys ready to start practice?" Aziz asked.

"Ready whenever you guys are, but where's Chad?" I asked.

"You mean you didn't hear the bad news yet?" Carlos asked nervously.

"No, what happened?" I asked.

"Until Chad gets his grades up, coach benched him" Jay said.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and coach has already found us a temporary replacement" Jay said with a sour expression on his face.

"Who?" I asked warily.

Jay nods his head at someone over my shoulder. I turn around to see Harry Hook walking towards us.

"Harry?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, unfortunately" Carlos replied.

Harry appears in front of us with a smug expression on his face.

"Well, well, well. I hear we're all going to be teammates" Harry sneered.

"Don't get too comfortable, this is only temporary" I shot back.

"I don't know mate; I could get used to this. The fresh air, sunshine, the action, the pretty girls in the bleachers screaming my name. Who knows? Maybe one of these nights Mal will be underneath me screaming my name" Harry sneered.

"Shut your mouth!" I growled.

"Why? Afraid she's going to leave you for me?" Harry asked while smirking

"Mal loves me" I replied angrily.

"Yeah, for now" Harry insinuated.

"What's that supposed to me?" I asked.

"Your part beast, right? So one of these you're going to turn into a hideous beast just like your father did, and when Mal see's she'll run in the other direction" Harry sneered.

I lunged at Harry, but I didn't get far. It took Jay, Carlos, and Aziz to restrain me.

"Hey Harry, just shut up and play Tourney" Jay said.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" Coach Jenkins asked while he appeared at our sides.

"No problem here Coach, just catching up with some old friends" Harry said innocently.

"Well catch up some other time, practice is starting now. Everyone get into your positions" Coach Jenkins said before blowing the whistle and walking away.

"Whatever issues you guys are having with each other leave it off the field, we clear" Jay asked.

"Clear mate" Harry said smirking before walking away.

"Bro, don't let Harry get to you. Besides, you're the team captain. He's not worth getting kicked off the team over" Jay said calmly.

I took a deep breath.

"Maybe you're right, I just don't like the fact that it's my girlfriend he keeps chasing after. I'm starting to wonder, is having Harry here in Auradon really worth all this? We can always figure out another way to find out what Uma's plotting. I know I always say that all the Vk's from the Isle of the Lost should be given a second chance, but Harry really knows how to get under my skin" I confessed.

"Hey, we understand. I'd probably feel the same way if it were Jane he was after" Carlos said.

"Just keep telling yourself that Mal loves you" Jay replied.

"I don't doubt her feelings for me. I just want Harry to leave Mal alone" I stressed.

"Don't worry, there's a ton of other girls here at Auradon Prep. Eventually Harry will get bored and move onto someone else" Carlos said confidently.

"I hope so, because if Harry steps out of line even once I'll have him sent back to the Isle of the Lost so fast his head will spin!" I said angrily.

The rest of Tourney practice went on with me trying to keep my beastly temper under control, which wasn't an easy thing to do with Harry around. I even once caught him winking at Mal and blowing her a kiss. Mal would just roll her eyes at him and I'd laugh while Harry just scowled at me. No matter where Mal was, whether it's a mile away or halfway across campus she always has a calming effect on me. She's always on my mind, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Harry can take all the shots at me he wants, but he better leave Mal alone or I'm going to make him regret it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Mal's POV*

After watching the Tourney team finish practice, Ben and I walked back to the dorms hand in hand in silence. I could tell Ben was really bothered by the fact that Harry was now on the Tourney team, and I wasn't sure if I should tell Ben about my recent conversation with Harry. Growing up on the Isle I don't get unnerved easily, but ever since Harry's arrived in Auradon I can't help but look over my shoulder everywhere I go.

I want to tell Ben about how I'm feeling but I don't want to worry him.

As we arrived back in front of my dorm room I turn around to face Ben.

"Ben, are you okay? You seemed quiet on the walk back here" I pointed out.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just been a long day and I've got a lot on my mind" Ben admitted.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked softly.

"It's okay, everything's fine" Ben assured.

Ben didn't seem too confident, but I didn't want to push the issue. I decided to drop it for now.

"Besides, all I want right now is to cuddle up with you and relax" Ben smiled.

"I think that can be arranged" I said smiling.

Ben and I spent the rest of the afternoon together cuddling, talking, kissing, and really just enjoying each other's company. I loved having lazy dates with Ben where we could both just lay around together and relax. We didn't always have to go out to fancy restaurants, just being with each other was good enough for me. However, it's always hardest when it's time for one of us to leave the other.

"It's almost curfew, looks like I have to go" Ben said sadly.

"That's okay, you need your rest. Tomorrow's the first Tourney game of the season. Besides, Evie's out on a date with Doug, which means she'll be back soon so I should probably go take a shower" I said.

"You want me to join you before I go" Ben flirted.

"Tempting, but Evie will be back soon" I said sadly.

"Fine, but one of these nights I am going to have my wicked way with you" Ben teased.

"Wicked huh? I think the rest of us VK's are rubbing off on you" I said laughing.

"Evie, Carlos, and Jay may have taught me a thing or two when we went to the Isle to find you find you" Ben confessed while smiling.

"Really? I would've loved to have seen that" I said impressed.

"I'd be happy to show you sometime" Ben said suggestively.

"Can't wait" I flirted.

Ben leaned in giving me a brief kiss.

"Well, I've got to go. I'll see you before the game tomorrow" Ben promised.

After one last kiss, I walked Ben to the door and bid him goodnight. Soon as he left I grabbed everything I needed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I hung my towel on a hook outside the shower than I opened the shower curtain a little bit to turn on the water.

While the water was heating up I got undressed then I stepped into the shower. The hot water felt so good, I sighed in appreciation. Half of the time we didn't even have hot running water back on the Isle, so at the end of a long day this was always a huge relief.

After rinsing the shampoo out of my hair and squeezing the excess water out of my hair, I reached over and turned off the water.

I stepped out of the shower, then I grabbed my towel off the hook and wrapped it around my body. I grabbed my brush off the edge of the sink and I began trying to comb through my tangled hair.

I heard the door outside in me and Evie's dorm room open and close. I assumed Evie was back from her date with Doug. I heard heavy footsteps outside the bathroom door, then I heard a heavy thump.

"Evie?" I called out.

But no one answered. I peeked my head out the door but no one was there. I shrugged to myself figuring I must've have imagined it, then I closed the bathroom door and went back to brushing my hair. Next, I brushed my teeth. After finishing up in the bathroom I wrapped the back around me and went back out into the bedroom.

I heard a faint scuffle.

I looked around the room trying to find the source of the noise but I couldn't find it. I had that uneasy feeling again, like I was being watched.

I heard movement off to right of me. I turned and saw that our closet door was slightly ajar.

"That's weird, I don't remember leaving that open" I said to myself.

I walked toward the closet door slowly and counted to three.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

I pulled the closet door open and someone lunged at me. I screamed.

My towel fell off my body as I tripped backwards over something that I'd left lying on the floor.

I heard sinister laughing.

I looked up to see who my attacker was. Harry was standing there with a devious grin on his face.

He chuckled.

"You should've seen the look on your face. Living in Auradon has really made you go soft" Harry sneered.

After recovering from the shock, I quickly picked myself up off the floor and scrambled to wrap my towel back around my body.

"Oh you don't have to get dressed up for me" Harry said smirking.

I finally managed to get my naked body covered again.

"Fine, but I liked what I saw" Harry said while looking me up and down.

"How the hell did you get into our room?!" I shouted.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out" he said suggestively.

"Get out!" I demanded.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. But before I go, I have something for you" Harry said as he swaggered over to me.

"And what's that?" I asked, finally losing my patience.

"This!" Harry said before grabbing me crushing his lips to mine in a violent kiss.

I tried to push Harry off me but he just held on tighter, he was too strong. Soon as Harry let go, my open palm connected with his face.

Harry brought his hand up to his face to rub his reddening cheek.

"Good slap, it's good to see you've still got some fire in you" Harry smirked.

"Get out!" I repeated pointing at the door.

Soon as I said that the door to me and Evie's door room open and in stepped Evie.

"Hey Mal-" Evie started.

Evie looked over at us.

"What's going on here" Evie asked warily.

Harry winked at me before walking past Evie and exiting our room.

I sank down to the floor beside my bed and started crying. Evie ran right over to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Shh, it's going to be okay Mal. Just tell me what happened" Evie said while holding me.

I slowly told Evie everything that happened after Ben left, up until she walked through the door.

"Mal, you need to tell Ben and Fairy Godmother. This is harassment" Evie said.

"I can't, Ben has enough on his plate as it is. Besides, I told Ben I could handle Harry" I stressed.

"Mal, I know that growing up on the Isle of the Lost has made it harder for you to sometimes fully open up and show and any vulnerability, but it's okay to admit that you're afraid of Harry"

"I'll tell Ben tomorrow after the Tourney game" I promised.

"Mal-" Evie started.

"No Evie, tomorrow's the first game of the season. I don't want his head messed up before the game" I replied.

"Fine" Evie relented.

That night I had trouble sleeping, so instead I did some drawings in my sketchbook to help take my mind off tonight's recent events. Being the daughter of Maleficent, I was never afraid of anyone. However, ever since Harry's arrival here in Auradon there's been something off about. Harry's always be a little bit nuts, but now it's like he's slipping. I shuddered to think what Harry would do next.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Ben's POV*

Our first Tourney game of the season is against the Sherwood Forest Falcons. We've practiced hard, so I knew we could win this. I turned around and looked up into the bleachers where Mal was sitting with Evie and Lonnie. Soon as I locked eyes with her she smiled and waved at me. I waved back at her and mouthed "I love you." Mal blushed and mouthed "I love you too."

Seeing Mal sitting up in the bleachers supporting me meant more to me than she would ever know. I want to make her proud of me. I want to win this game for her.

While the rest of my teammates were warming up, Jay and Carlos walked over to me.

"You ready captain?" Jay asked before giving me a fist bump.

"We're all ready" I said confidently.

"The games about to start, we better round up the rest of the team for a group huddle" I said.

As the rest of the team gathered around to listen to Coach Jenkins pep talk I noticed that everyone was listening except Harry. He was too busy blowing kisses at someone in the bleachers. I followed his gaze to right where Mal was sitting.

I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. My beastly temper was getting really close to the surface. I took a deep breath in order to calm myself down. That's why I almost sighed out in relief when Coach Jenkins blew the whistle, the game was starting.

Both teams walked out onto the field to get into their positions. Forwards and defenders from each team went to line up behind the Kill Zone.

Soon as the whistle blew, the ball was in play. The game had begun.

The game was almost over and the Auradon Fighting Knights were dominating this game. We were ahead by 30 points, all we have to do is score one more goal and we win.

I looked up into the bleachers one more time and smiled at Mal and she smiled back with that loving look in her eyes that I adored so much, the look that she only ever gives to me. It was as if time had stopped, like we were the only two people in the world.

Finally shaking my head out of the reverie it was in I pointed at Mal and shouted "This last goal is for you!"

Mal beamed at me.

The rest of the Tourney game continued on. In the end, I scored the winning goal.

The crowd cheered while the rest of the team gathered around for a group hug. Everyone in the bleachers ran out onto the field to join in on congratulating us.

I kept looking around until I finally saw Mal making her way towards me. When she finally made it she jumped into my awaiting arms as I picked her up spinning her around. When I finally set her down she pulled me in for a congratulatory kiss.

When we broke apart I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I'm so proud of you" Mal said sincerely.

"Thanks" I replied while smiling.

"We should celebrate" Mal suggested.

"That's a great idea" I said smiling.

I turned towards the team.

"VICTORY PARTY AT CASTLE BEAST!" I shouted.

Everyone cheered.

An hour later the party at Castle Beast was in full swing. The whole student body from Auradon Prep was here to celebrate our first win of the season. There were a ton of people everywhere dancing, laughing and having a great time. On the left side of the ballroom Mrs. Potts stood off to the side serving refreshments will Lumière served the drinks. At the front of the ballroom Lonnie was djaying, taking all kinds of song requests.

To the right of me stood Jay, Carlos, Evie, Jane, Chad, and Audrey. On my left, Mal stood right by my side chatting with the rest of our friends. She was trying to be nice and pleasant to everyone but her heart didn't seem in it. I put my arm around her shoulder but her muscles felt tense, something on her mind was bothering her.

"Mal are you okay?" I asked showing concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Mal dismissed.

"No you aren't" I pointed out. "What's the matter?" I asked.

She was about to open her mouth when her eyes widened in fear. I followed her gaze to where she was staring and sure enough Harry Hook stood on the other side of the ballroom having a drink with his back to us.

"Did something happen with Harry?" I asked.

"Can we please talk about this in private?" Mal asked nervously.

"Of course" I said softly.

I took Mal by the hand and led her out of the ballroom and up the stairs. Soon as we'd made it to the top of the stairs we stopped in front of my bedroom door. Once I opened the door and Mal led me inside. As soon as I shut the door Mal broke down crying.

I wrapped my arms around her, whispering soothing words into her hair.

"Everything's going to be okay Mal, just tell me what happened" I pleaded.

Mal took a deep breath.

"Last night after you left" Mal started.

"Yeah" I encouraged her to go on.

"I had just gotten out the shower and I heard the door to our dorm room open and close. I thought it was Evie, I called out her name but I got no reply. At first I thought I was imagining things so I went back to combing my hair.

"Okay, then what happened?" I questioned.

"Soon as I finished in the bathroom I wrapped my towel around me and went back into our room, and that's when I heard another noise. I looked around the room but couldn't find the source of the noise, but then that's when I noticed that our closet door was left cracked. Which I thought was weird, because I had never opened it. So I went to go open it to see what the noise was" Mal confessed.

"And what was it?" I asked warily.

"It was Harry; he was hiding in our closet" Mal sobbed.

"What!" I shouted angrily. How the hell did he get into your room?" I asked.

"I don't know; he wouldn't tell me" Mal cried.

"But that's not even the worst part. He saw me naked, then when I demanded he leave he-" Mal paused.

"What?" I asked clenching my fists in anger.

"He grabbed me and kissed me, I tried to push him off me but he was just too strong. Then when he finally did let go I slapped him, that was right before Evie walked through the door" Mal sobbed.

"He what?!" I growled.

Mal nodded her head in confirmation. I stood up immediately, my face turning red with anger. I was furious, how dare he put his hands on my Mal. I let out a beastly roar in anger.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I growled.

I turned around and charged towards the door, yanking it open. I stormed down the stairs back towards the ballroom with Mal following down behind me trying to keep up. She pleaded with me to stop but I just kept on going, I was going to make Harry pay.

I finally made it back to the ballroom. I spotted Harry, still in the exact same spot as he was when we left with his back towards the rest of the party.

I marched right over to where Harry was standing. Soon as I came up behind him I brought my hand down on his shoulder and spun him around. I lunged forward so fast that Harry didn't have time to react. I brought my fist back then I drove it forward punching him in his jaw. His head bobbed to the side.

I noticed a glint in Harry's eye. Next thing I knew Harry came back swinging, nailing me in the jaw in the process. I tackled him to the floor. Everyone else watched in shocked as we wrestled around on the floor. Soon as I got on top of Harry I started punching him in the face again, more than once. He had a black eye and his nose was bleeding. When I went to hit him again for the ninth time I felt myself being pulled off of him.

I was being restrained by Jay, Carlos, and Chad. Harry was being restrained by Gil, Doug, and Aziz.

"That's for putting your hands on Mal! I growled.

"What're you jealous I got to see her naked before you got the chance?" Harry sneered.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I roared.

"She's a good kisser by the way" Harry said smirking.

"I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE!" I roared.

"Such a shame, and I was going to show Mal a good time" Harry said while winking at Mal.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!" I roared again.

Just then two guards came and escorted Harry out of the castle. Soon as Harry was gone Jay, Carlos, and Chad let go of me. Mal walked over to me and she reached up and cupped my face, forcing me to look at her.

I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. She then dropped her hands from my face. Wrapping her arms around my neck she hugged me back just as tightly. I was fighting back tears.

"Ben it's okay, I'm fine" Mal said trying to reassure me.

"No it's not okay, nothing about what Harry did is okay" I said angrily.

"You're right, but it's over now. The best I can do right now is to go see Fairy Godmother in the morning and let her decide his punishment" Mal said reasonably.

I shook my head.

"He crossed the line Mal, I want him sent back to the Isle immediately!" I shouted.

"If you do that, we'll never find Uma" Mal reminded me.

"Mal your safety is far more important to me; besides we can find another way" I insisted.

"I still think we should talk to Fairy Godmother first" Mal said calmly.

I sighed.

"Fine, but as King of Auradon I'm still going to do what I think is best. I'm so thankful that Evie walked through that door, he could've hurt you Mal. I can't lose you" I cried.

"I can't lose you either Ben" Mal cried.

We stood there holding each other. Ignoring everyone staring at us.

"I love you Mal, did I mention?" I asked.

"Maybe once or twice" Mal replied.

The rest of the celebration went on without any interruptions. We informed the rest of our friends about what happened Harry. Everyone was shocked.

"You should've let me take a swing at him too" Jay said, angry that he would dare hurt his best friend that way.

"We can't let him get away with this" Carlos said determinedly.

"He needs to be sent back to the Isle Ben" Evie insisted.

"I agree, but Mal thinks we should talk to Fairy Godmother first" I replied.

"Looks like we'll have to track down Uma another way" Jay said.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow" I said.

One things for sure though, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Mal's safe again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Mal's POV*

Soon as the party at Castle Beast was over everyone else left but I stayed the night. I would've gone back to my dorm but after what happened with Harry last night Ben thought I'd be safer staying here with him until Harry was taken care off.

The next day, Ben and I went back to Auradon Prep to speak with Fairy Godmother in her office. Just like Ben, she agreed that Harry should be sent back to the Isle.

"Are you sure this is really necessary? Uma is still out there. Also, you said yourself that the children from the Isle of the Lost should be given a second chance to live here in Auradon" I reminded him.

Ben sighed.

"You're right, and I still stand by the decision to invite more VK's over from the Isle. But ever since Harry's arrived in Auradon his behavior towards you has been inappropriate. I'm not going to let him hurt you" Ben said determinedly.

"Your Majesty, I've already made arrangements for Harry to be sent back today. I even sent the Auradon police to escort him back. I'm just waiting to hear a call back from them" Fairy Godmother confirmed.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" Ben told her sincerely.

"Your welcome, the safety of the students here at Auradon Prep is our top priority" Fairy Godmother assures us.

Just as we were about to further discuss what happened, Fairy Godmother's phone rings. Fairy Godmother picks up the phone.

"Hello, Auradon Prep this is Fairy Godmother speaking" Fairy Godmother answers sweetly.

After hearing whatever was said on the other edge of the phone, the smile dropped from her face and turned into a worried expression.

"Are you sure? Have you searched the entire campus?" Fairy Godmother asked.

More voices were heard on the other end but Ben and I couldn't hear what was being said.

"Thank you for calling" Fairy Godmother replied before hanging up the phone.

Fairy Godmother looks up with a nervous expression on her face.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid I have some bad news. That was the Auradon police, it appears that Harry Hook is nowhere to be found" Fairy Godmother muttered as she winced.

"What?" Ben and I both asked in unison.

"When the officers went to retrieve him from his dorm room it appears that he just packed up his stuff and left" Fairy Godmother said.

Ben sighs in frustration.

"Great! Now he's made himself a fugitive" Ben said angrily. I reached out, taking Ben's hand in my own and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay Ben, it'll be fine" I said trying to sound confident.

"It's not okay, Mal I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you when I could've done something to prevent it" Ben said.

I reached up and cupped Ben's face forcing him to look at me.

"None of this is your fault. You wanting to give the VK's a better life is nothing you need to feel bad about, okay? Don't let Harry ruin that for you" I replied softly.

Ben said nothing. Instead, he leaned over capturing my lips in a brief kiss. When we pulled away, Ben leaned his forehead against mine.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" Ben said softly.

I smiled.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but what's the plan your Majesty" Fairy Godmother asked.

"I'm going to have the police search all of Auradon for Harry, I also want wanted posters put up" Ben said.

"Well I'd love to help but I've got another meeting in ten minutes" Fairy Godmother said while looking at her watch.

After leaving Fairy Godmother's office Ben and I went for a walk around campus hand in hand, discussing possible places Harry might be hiding.

We looked up to see Jay walking towards us with a worried look on his face.

"You okay Jay?" I asked.

"No I'm not. Lonnie was supposed to meet me over an hour ago for our date but she never showed up. I asked everyone we know and no one's seen her!" Jay exclaimed.

"Don't worry man, we'll help you look for her" Ben offered.

We searched the library, Tourney Field, amphitheater, and the rest of Auradon Prep but Lonnie was nowhere to be found. Jay tried calling Lonnie's cellphone five times but got no answer.

"Let's go look in her dorm, maybe Jane's seen her since then" Mal suggested.

"Good idea" Jay agreed.

When we got to Lonnie and Jane's room the door was already opened. We looked in to see Jane holding Lonnie's sword with a note in her hand.

"Jane what's going on? Where's Lonnie?" Jay asked warily.

Jane had a worried expression on her face. She reached over and handed the note to Jay.

"I found it on the floor of our room when I came back from the library" Jane confirmed.

Ben and I peered over Jay's shoulders to read the note.

" _One down, five to go_ _"_ the note read.

I went pale.

"That's Harry's handwriting you guys" I confirmed.

"Are you saying he captured Lonnie!?" Jay said angrily.

"Looks like it" Ben said.

"What does he mean by one down, five to go?" Jay asked in a deadly calm voice.

"It means, he's picking us off one by one" I said worriedly.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey you guys, sorry it** **'** **s taken me so long to post this chapter. Anyway, this chapter picks right up where the last one ended. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 12

*Ben's POV*

We all stood around watching each other with worried expressions on our faces.

"What does Harry think he's going to accomplish by doing this?" I asked.

"I think I know why" Mal admitted.

"What is it Mal? What does he want?" Jay asked.

Mal gulped.

"He want's revenge on all of us for defeating him and the rest Uma's pirate crew back on the Isle, but I don't think that's the only thing he wants" Mal said nervously.

"What else does he want?" I asked warily.

Mal took a deep breath.

"Me, he wants me" Mal confirmed. "Harry probably thinks that once you're all out of the way only then will I want to be with him" Mal said.

My eyes flared up with anger.

"Over my dead body!" I growled.

Mal reached up to cup my face. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist.

"Ben calm down" Mal said softly.

I took a deep breath in order to ease my beastly temper.

"There's no way I'm letting Harry anywhere near you" I said determinedly.

"Feeling territorial?" Mal asked while wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Always" I replied softly while pressing a brief kiss against Mal's lips.

"Hey love birds, can we get back to problem at hand? Lonnie is still missing!" Jay shouted.

"Ease up bro, we'll find her" I promised.

"I swear if Harry hurts her I'm going to kill him!" Jay growled.

"It just doesn't make sense; how could Harry have taken Lonnie?" I wondered. "Not only is she great with a sword but she's a black belt in martial arts" I said.

"Unless he had help" Jane said.

"From who?" Ben questioned.

"I bet it was Gil" Jay replied.

"I say we pay him a visit" Mal insisted.

"Let's go" I agreed.

I walked over to Gil and Harry's dorm room with Mal and Jay. Jane decided to stay behind in case she heard anything about Lonnie. When we arrived in front of Gil's dorm room I knocked on the door. We heard shuffling around inside before the door opened. Gil stood there with a smug expression on his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Gil asked while smirking.

"Where's Lonnie?" Jay asked in a deadly calm voice.

"I don't know; Harry didn't tell me where he was going because he knows I'm bad at keeping secrets" Gil confessed. "He did however promise me a turn with Mal" Gil said while winking at Mal.

Before I knew it I pushed Gil back and pinned him against the wall.

"What?!" I growled.

"Hey can you blame me?" Gil asked while smirking. "I mean look at her, she is one hot- "

I put him in a chokehold against the wall.

"Your life depends on you not finishing that sentence!" I growled.

"Okay, okay" Gil said holding his hand up in surrender while gasping for air.

Soon as I let go of Gil, Mal grabs my hand intertwining her fingers with mine as a show of silent support.

"Can you at least tell us how Harry managed to kidnap Lonnie?" Jay questioned.

Gil seemed to be having a silent debate with himself on whether or not he should tell us anything else.

"Gil, if you don't want to be sent back to the Isle along with Harry I suggest you tell us what you know" I said in a deadly calm voice.

Gil took a deep breath and relented.

"Remember when you guys escaped the Isle and Uma slipped through the barrier before it could close?" Gil reminded them.

"Yes" we all said in unison.

"Well a few of the other pirates from our crew managed to slip through the barrier too" Gil said wincing.

"What?" Jay asked incredulously.

"Yeah" Gil confirmed.

All of a sudden my phone beeps, I take it out to see a text message from Fairy Godmother.

"Fairy Godmother wants to see us in her office again" I said to Mal.

"Okay" Mal replies.

"I'm coming too" Jay said, leaving no room for debate.

"Alright let's go" I agreed.

As the three of us turn around and start to leave, Gil's voice stops me in my tracks.

"See you guys later, and Mal I'll see you in your dreams" Gil said while giving Mal a wink.

Before I knew it I had turned around throwing a roundhouse punch to Gil's jaw.

"I deserved that" Gil said while rubbing the newly formed bruise on his face.

"Yeah, you did" I agreed. "You have a nice day Gil" I said while walking away from him and rejoining Jay and Mal.

"Was that really necessary Ben?" Mal asked while wrapping her arms around my neck.

I wrapped my arms around Mal's waist.

"Yes it was" I replied while smirking.

"My possessive beast" Mal said lovingly before pressing a brief kiss to my lips.

"Alright lovebirds, let's go!" Jay shouted, reminding us that we weren't alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Mal's POV*

After finally arriving right outside of Fairy Godmother's office with Ben and Jay I knocked on the door.

"Come in" Fairy Godmother urged us.

Soon as the three of us stepped inside we noticed King Beast and Queen Belle standing off to the side of Fairy Godmother's desk.

"Mom? Dad?" Ben questioned.

"We've got good news and bad news" King Beast confessed.

"The good news is we've caught Harry Hook" Fairy Godmother confirmed.

"That's great, what's the bad news?" I asked warily.

"My daughter has just called and informed me that Lonnie is missing. However, right after I heard from Jane about Lonnie I got another call reporting two other students missing as well" Fairy Godmother replied.

"Who else has gone missing?" Jay asked.

Fairy Godmother took a deep breath.

"Evie and Carlos" Fairy Godmother confirmed.

"WHAT?!" we all shouted in unison.

"A few of your teachers said they never showed up for class this morning. When was the last time each of you saw them?" Fairy Godmother questioned.

"Last time I saw Evie was last night at the party, but I didn't think that was anything out of the ordinary. Evie usually stays out late with Doug all the time, besides Ben had me stay the night at Castle Beast so I wouldn't have seen her yet until I got back to school" I replied.

"What about you Jay? When was the last time you saw Carlos?" Ben asked.

"Last night after the party" Jay confirmed. "Me and Carlos walked Lonnie and Jane back to their dorm room after the party was over. Then, me and Carlos went back to our dorm room and went to sleep. Lonnie and I were supposed to go on our date today but she never showed up, and that's when I bumped into Mal and Ben. We searched all of Auradon Prep's campus, but there was no sign of her" Jay replied sadly.

"Jane also told me about the note Harry left" Fairy Godmother admitted. "Do any of you have an idea of how this happened?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"We confronted Gil before coming here, he confirmed that Harry had outside help" I replied.

"From who?" King Beast asked.

"Remember when after we escaped the Isle, Uma was able to slip through the barrier before it closed?" Ben reminded them. "Well it turns out that not only did Uma escape the Isle but a some of her pirate crew managed to slip through the barrier as well" Ben admitted.

"I'll inform the rest of the Auradon police" Queen Belle said while pulling her phone out of her purse to make the call.

"You said you caught Harry, where is he now?" I asked.

"We have him locked up in the dungeons at Castle Beast" King Beast replied.

"Did he tell you where our friends were taken?" Ben asked.

"We tried, he wouldn't talk" King Beast replied.

"So let's make him talk" Ben said with a determined glint in his eye.

*Ben's POV*

Soon as Mal and I walked through the doors of Castle Beast we walked up the stairs and towards the dungeons.

"You know, out of all the times I've been here I've never been in this area of the castle before" Mal said.

"No one does. We haven't used the dungeons in years" I admitted. "The last time my Dad used it was when Grandpa Maurice came here seeking shelter, my Dad locked him up for trespassing. Then my mom came here looking for him, that was the night they first met. I always love hearing the story of how they fell in love" I admitted while blushing.

"No need to be embarrassed Ben, I love that story too. Your parents are the best, they did a tremendous job in raising you. I only hope that someday we'll be just as-" Mal stopped herself before finishing that sentence.

"Just as what?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Mal dismissed.

"Come on Mal, tell me" I said while grabbing her hand and stopping her in her tracks.

"Forget it, It's nothing" Mal denied.

"Mal, you know I know you better than that. So tell me, what's on your mind?" I asked.

Mal took a deep breath.

"I was going to say that someday I hope we'll be just as good parents as they are" Mal admitted while blushing.

"Oh" I said as it dawned on me what Mal wanted.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" Mal replied while trying to pull away from me.

"Hey, look at me" I said softly while cupping her cheek and forcing her to look at me. "I'm glad you told me, because it means we both want a future together. Mal, someday I'm going to marry you and have kids with you. I want to be with you forever" I replied softly.

"I love you, Mal" I replied lovingly.

"I love you too Ben" Mal replied softly before kissing me.

When we broke apart I leaned my forehead against hers.

"We should get going, our friends need our help" Mal said.

"Let's go see what that pirate knows" I advised.

Soon as Mal and I made it to the tower dungeon we arrived in front of two large double doors being guarded by two castle guards.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I need to get in there to speak to the prisoner. Would you mind opening the doors for us" I asked politely.

"Of course your Majesty" they both replied before bowing to me.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" I told them sincerely.

As Mal and I walked through the doors we heard a sinister chuckle coming from the first cell.

"Well, well, well" Harry sneered. "To what do I owe the pleasure your Majesty?" Harry asked in a menacing tone.

"Our friends have been kidnapped" I said while getting straight to the point.

"Really?" Harry asked while trying to sound shocked.

"Cut the crap Harry, we know you had something to do with it!" Mal shouted, finally losing her patience.

"Now is that the only reason you two are here?" Harry asked. "Or was someone looking for an excuse to come see me?" Harry asked flirtatiously while reaching his hand through the bars to caress Mal's face.

I grabbed Harry's arm and yanked it away from Mal's face.

"Careful" I told him. "Unless you want to lose a hand like your father" I warned.

"Just tell us where our friends are!" Mal demanded.

"Okay, I'll tell you on two conditions" Harry replied while smirking.

"What do you want?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"To be set free, and for Mal to be with me" Harry replied while winking at Mal and blowing her a kiss.

"Get this through your thick skull Harry, you and I are never going to happen!" Mal shouted.

"We'll see about that, Mal" Harry said with a smug expression on his face. "It's only a matter of time" Harry said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked while trying to keep my beastly temper in check.

"Let's just say I've got plans for the both of you" Harry sneered.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"Until you're transferred back to the Isle tomorrow, you're never getting out of here" I said determinedly. "We're going to find a way to rescue our friends" I told Harry confidently.

Mal grabbed my hand and I laced my fingers through hers. She gave my hand a squeeze as a show of silent support.

"Well you better find a way quick, your Majesty. You see, it's like I already told you when I arrived here. I always get what I want" Harry sneered.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, I always do whatever it takes to keep my loved ones safe" I shot back.

"Come on Ben, let's go" Mal said while gently tugging on my hand.

I turned to glare daggers at Harry one last time before letting Mal lead me out through the dungeon doors.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*Mal's POV*

As the guards reclosed the doors that led to the dungeon, Ben and I stepped out into the hallway.

"Well, that didn't go as planned" I replied sadly.

"Don't worry Mal, we're not giving up. I swear to you; we will find them" Ben promised.

"Ben, Uma may be the captain but Harry's her first mate. That means while Uma's gone Harry's in charge of the crew, which also means they'll do whatever he says without question. You may have Harry locked up in the dungeon but he has outside help, he's already one step ahead of us. Three of our friends have already been kidnapped, which means that you, me, and Jay are the next targets" I pointed out.

"We need to go find Jay right now, he could be the next target" Ben said.

"You're right, let's go" I agreed.

Ben and I searched everywhere for Jay but so far there was no sign of him. After checking the dormitories, we decided to go and check the Tourney Field. When we finally made it Ben and I scanned the field where the team was currently practicing and the bleachers but still, Jay was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe I should go in and check the locker room" Ben suggested.

"Yeah, that's the only place we haven't checked" I pointed out.

Soon as those words were out my mouth we heard the locker room door open. Ben and I turned around to see Jay coming out of the locker room.

"Jay!" I called out.

"Hey you guys. How'd it go with Harry?" Jay asked.

"He wouldn't talk" Ben said dejectedly.

"Harry said he'd only tell us if we set him free" I admitted.

"That and he had the audacity to say he'd only tell us if Mal left me for him!" Ben growled.

"What?" Jay asked incredulously.

"Yeah" Mal admitted.

"He's persistent I give him that" Jay acknowledges.

"No, he just has a death wish" Ben grimaced.

"Not to worry, because tomorrow you'll be sending him back to the Isle with armed guards and we won't have to see him again" I reminded him.

"I just hope everything goes smoothly, because the sooner he's back on the Isle the sooner we can focus on locating our missing friends" Ben said determinedly.

"When is Harry being escorted back to the Isle?" Jay asked.

"Hopefully tonight or in the morning" Ben confirmed. "I'm just waiting to hear from the guards so they can let me know when everything is ready, as King of Auradon one of my duties is to be there to oversee the prisoner's transport back to the Isle" Ben informed us.

"So I take it this means you won't be able to stay for Tourney practice?" Jay asked.

"I wish, but I've got an emergency council meeting to go to soon" Ben stated.

"Yeah, Ben and I just came to warn you to stay alert since one of us could be the next target" I replied.

"Thanks you guys, I appreciate it" Jay said sincerely.

"What're friends for?" Ben asked while smiling.

"Sorry I won't be able to stay and watch you practice Jay, with Carlos being gone I need to go and check on Jane and make sure she's okay" I said.

"It's fine Mal. "It kills me to admit it because I'm really worried about what happened to our friends, but until we get any leads on where they are there's not much we can do at the moment" Jay replied sadly.

"Hopefully at the council meeting someone will have good news on the whereabouts of our missing friends" Ben replied.

"Well since you've got your meeting to go to I should probably go back to the dorms to see if Jane's there" I said.

"Do you need me to walk you back?" Ben asked.

"That's okay Ben, I'll be fine" I insisted.

"Mal it's almost nighttime" Ben pointed out while looking up at the sky.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself" I said trying to reassure Ben.

"I know you can" Ben said confidently. "But you're the love of my life, no matter what I'm always going to be protective of you" Ben said lovingly.

"The feeling is mutual" I said softly while leaning in for a brief kiss. But what started as a brief kiss turned into a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around Ben's neck as his arms wrapped around my waist. While getting lost in the kiss we heard a coughing noise, regrettably we broke apart and looked up to see Jay still standing there.

"Sorry Jay, we got carried away again" Ben said while blushing.

"It's fine, I've kind of gotten used to it by now. Besides, Tourney practice is about to start so I'll try and catch up with you guys later" Jay replied while walking away toward the field.

"See you later" I waved.

"I know you're always going to worry, but if it makes you feel any better I'll text you as soon as I get there, okay?" I asked.

Ben sighed.

"Okay, but be careful" Ben advised.

"I'll try" I promised while Ben untangles his arms from around my waist; regrettably letting me walk away without him.

After leaving Ben and making my way back to Auradon Prep I decided to take a shortcut through the forest.

It had been fifteen minutes since I entered the forest and It was already nighttime. Pretty soon I'd be back at the dorms. As I walked I could almost see Auradon Prep's campus in the distance. I sighed out in relief.

The forest was dark and chilly. I felt goosebumps pop up on skin and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I had the eerie feeling like I was being watched again. I pushed away the shiver of fear and continued on.

As I kept on walking I heard a branch break as if someone stepped on it. I quickly turned around but there was no one there. Suddenly I felt something heavy hit me in the back of the head.

I collapsed and fell to the ground. I tried to keep my eyes open to see who my attacker was but it was no use. My eyes closed and I slipped into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

*Ben's POV*

Throughout the entire council meeting I kept checking my phone to see if Mal had texted me yet. She promised me she would text me when she got back to the dorms but I haven't gotten a message from her yet. Needless to say, I was worried.

It wasn't like Mal to forget to text me.

I tried to focus on what was being discussed during the meeting, but I was too distracted. When the meeting was finally over I sighed out in relief. I bid everyone goodnight and rushed out the door.

I pulled out my cellphone to call Mal when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see my Dad standing there.

"Is everything alright son?" King Beast asked.

"Mal was supposed to text me and let know when she got back to the dorms safely but that was an hour ago" I explained. "I'm really worried" I confessed.

"I'm sure she's okay Ben, she probably just forgot" King Beast said reassuringly.

"Mal never forgets to call or text me, something's wrong." "I'm going to ride back to Auradon Prep and see if she's in her dorm room" I told him.

"Okay, but hurry back. I just received a call from the armed guards and they're ready to escort Harry Hook back to the Isle" King Beast replied.

"Already?" I asked. "I didn't think they'd be ready until the morning" I said surprisingly.

"They've gotten an early start" King Beast replied.

"Okay I'll be back soon" I promised.

I checked my pockets for the keys to my moped then turned around and headed out the castle door.

Soon as I pulled up in front of the Auradon Prep dormitories I parked my moped then went inside. I walked up the stairs that led to the girl's dorm. When I arrived at Mal and Evie's dorm room I knocked on the door.

"Mal, you in there?" I called out.

I waited to hear footsteps on the other side of the door. When I didn't hear anything I knocked on the door a second time.

"Mal!" I called out again.

Still there was no movement and more dead silence.

"Where could she be?" I asked myself.

I started to reach into my pocket to pull out my cellphone when I heard someone calling my name.

"Ben!" a familiar voice called out.

I looked up to see Jay, Chad, Jane, and Doug walking towards me.

"Hey Jane, have you seen Mal?" I asked.

"No, not since this morning" Jane answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "An hour ago Mal told me she was on her way to come and see you, she was supposed to text me and let me know that she got here safe but I haven't heard from her" I informed them.

"Really?" Jane asked surprised. "Because she never even stopped by" Jane said.

"That's weird, Mal would've texted you by now" Jay said.

"I'm really worried you guys" I said panicking.

"Calm down, we'll find her" Doug said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's around here somewhere" Chad said.

"I don't know you guys, I can't help feeling like something's wrong" I said nervously. All of a sudden my phone started ringing. I reached into my pocket to answer it.

"Hello" I answered.

"Good evening your Majesty, just calling to let you know that the castle guards and the Auradon police are waiting for you to oversee the prisoner's transport" Lumière informed.

"Okay, tell them I'll be right there" I answered.

"Right away your Majesty" Lumière replied before hanging up the phone.

"Listen you guys, Harry's being sent back to the Isle and I have to be there to oversee the

prisoner transport" I informed them.

"Don't worry Ben, we'll all go and look for Mal while you go and take care of Harry" Jay promised.

"Thanks you guys, be sure to have Mal call me the minute you find her" I told them.

"Will do" Jay answered.

Soon as I walked through the doors of Castle Beast I headed up the stairs that led straight to the dungeons.

When I walked down the hallway that led to the tower dungeon the castle guards and the Auradon police were already standing in front of the two large double doors waiting to greet me.

"Good evening gentlemen, I trust that everything is in order?" I asked politely.

"The prisoner is ready to be transported back to the Isle" They confirmed.

"Good" I replied. "Bring him out" I ordered.

Before bowing to me the two castle guards opened the double doors and two of the Auradon police officers went inside to retrieve Harry. Soon as the officers were inside, the guards closed the doors.

Five minutes later the doors opened up again and the officers came out flanking Harry on both sides with iron handcuffs on Harry's wrists.

I glare daggers at Harry while he stands there with a smug expression on his face. The officers began to make their way past me while dragging Harry.

"Tick tock" Harry muttered.

"What'd you say?" I growled.

"Nothing" Harry replied trying to sound innocent. "However, you still have the chance to set me free" Harry replied while smirking.

I lean in to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Enjoy the Isle, I hear the weather's a delight" I shot back.

"Fine, have it your way. "But just so we're clear, the moment I'm back on the Isle my friends have orders to kill yours" Harry sneered.

As the officers drag Harry away he calls out to me.

"By the way, I think you're about to get a phone call" Harry cackled while being dragged away and down the stairs.

Soon as the officers were out of sight my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID to see an unknown number trying to FaceTime me. I answer my phone and what I saw on the screen made me gasp in horror.

It was Mal.

I couldn't tell where she was but she had a bruise on the side of her head and she was unconscious.

My mood instantly changed from fear to burning rage.

I charged down the stairs and out the castle door.

"Wait!" I shouted.

But I was too late. The officers escorting Harry back to the Isle had already drove off with Harry.

"Ben!" a voice shouted.

I turned around to see my parents running up to me along with Lumière.

"What happened son?" King Beast asked warily.

"Mal!" I breathed out. "Harry took Mal!" I exclaimed. "He had her kidnapped, it was some of Uma's pirate crew!" I shouted.

"What!" They both shouted.

"Lumière, call Fairy Godmother!" I shouted while running towards my moped.

"Ben where are you going?" Queen Belle called out.

"I'm going after Harry!" I shouted determinedly.

"Hold on son, I'm coming with you" King Beast replied. "We'll take the limousine; it'll be quicker" King Beast answered.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

My father slid into the driver's seat while I slid into the passenger seat. My father and I drove off down the rode in the direction of the magical barrier.

"Take the back way, we can cut them off before they reach the barrier" I instructed.

My Father takes a left down a side rode, mashing on the accelerator to speed up.

After making a right turn onto the another rode we were finally catching up to the Auradon police truck.

"Come on Dad, speed up!" I urged.

Finally catching up to them we speed past them, driving in front of them to cut them off at Belle's Harbor before they reach the magical barrier.

My Dad slams on the breaks in front of the Auradon police truck forcing the officers to slam on their breaks and pull over.

I get out of the limousine and run over to the Auradon police truck. The officer in the driver's seat rolls down his window.

"Open the back of the truck" I told them.

"Your Majesty I don't think that-" the officer started.

"OPEN THE TRUCK!" I roared.

But before they could utter another sentence a dark shadow was cast down over the truck. I looked up towards the sky to see what it was.

It was Captain Hook's flying ship, the Jolly Roger.

My Dad gets out of the limousine and appears at my side seconds later.

"Impossible" King Beast whispered looking up at the sky.

Sure enough ropes began to descend from the Jolly Roger.

"It's an ambush!" I shouted. "Dad there's swords in the trunk of the limousine, grab them quickly!" I urged.

My Dad quickly runs back over to the limousine. Soon as he opens the trunk he grabs at least four swords out the back.

"Ben catch!" King Beast called out while tossing a sword to me and the other officers as the got out of the truck.

Members of Uma's pirate crew began to swing down on the ropes from the ship. Soon as they landed on the ground they began to attack.

I swung my sword at the nearest pirate. The blade hissed through the air and steel clanked against steel.

We were outnumbered, but we were holding our own.

While me, my Dad, and the rest of the Auradon police were busy fighting the pirates the rest of Uma's pirate crew ran over to the back of the truck and opened the back door.

Harry steps out of the back of the truck still handcuffed and surveying the battle with a smug expression.

After disarming the pirate I was fighting, I ran straight for Harry.

One of the pirates protecting Harry took a swing at me with his sword but I managed to sidestep him; aiming a roundhouse kick to his stomach he doubled over in pain.

I grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt.

"WHERE IS MAL!?" I roared angrily.

Harry chuckled.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, but that's not how this works" Harry replied while smirking. "It's like I told you before, you let me go and I keep your loved one's safe" Harry laughed evilly.

I grudgingly let go of Harry.

"I'm going to kill you" I replied in a deadly calm voice.

"Well then I suppose that means I'll see you again in less friendly circumstances" Harry sneered.

"Count on it!" I growled.

Harry makes his way past me with the rest of Uma's pirate crew, making their way towards the Jolly Roger.

"Told you I always get what I want" Harry cackled before being escorted safely to the ship by Uma's pirate crew.

Soon as they boarded the Jolly Roger they boarded the ship and sailed away into the night sky.

I surveyed the aftermath of the battle scene. Half of the Auradon police officers were injured and my Dad stood there sporting a bruise on his chin.

I let out a beastly roar in anger.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello everyone, have you heard the news? Descendants 3 is officially happening! Open this link to watch the official teaser: watch?v=_0ovuLsnU1A**

Chapter 16

*Mal's POV*

"Mal!" a voice whispered urgently.

I slowly began to open my eyes. My vision was still a little blurry but I could still recognize the voice.

A hand gently shook my shoulder.

I slowly sat up to take in my new surroundings as my vision fully came back. I appeared to be in some kind of dungeon.

"Mal, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up to see Evie, Carlos, and Lonnie in their own cells. Evie was in the cell next to mine.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Evie asked.

"Well I was on my way back to Auradon Prep. I took a shortcut through the woods and I started having this weird feeling like I was being watched. Next thing I know I felt something heavy hit me in the back of the head and then I woke up here" I answered.

"How's your head?" Carlos asked.

"It still hurts, but I'll live" I assured them. "You still haven't told me where we are" I reminded them.

"We're in the brig of the Jolly Roger" Lonnie answered.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "As in Captain Hook's ship?" I asked.

"Yeah" Carlos confirmed.

"Apparently it belongs to Harry now" Evie replied.

"Do you guys know where he's taking us?" I asked.

"No idea" Carlos answered.

"Don't worry you guys, we'll get out of this" I replied confidently. "Ben has probably found out by now that I've gone missing" I replied reassuringly.

Carlos laughs to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I would hate to be in Harry's shoes when Ben finds him" Carlos chuckled.

"Yeah well I just hope Ben and the others find us soon, because I don't know how much time we've got" I replied.

"Do you think they'll be able to find us?" Evie asked.

"Oh I'm counting on it" a voice sneered.

We all looked up to see Harry Hook standing in the doorway that led to the brig.

"Well, well, well" Harry smirked. "Nice to see you've finally woken up Mal, did you enjoy your nap?" Harry asked while smirking.

"Why'd you kidnap us?!" I demanded.

Harry chuckled.

"I think we deserve to know what the hell is going on here!" I shouted.

"You sound angry Mal" Harry noted.

"Oh really, what gave you that idea?" I asked sarcastically.

"I think I have an idea" Harry said ignoring me. "Why don't you and I go back to my cabin so I can make slow sweet love to you?" Harry sneered.

"Dude, why can't you take a hint?" Carlos asked. "She doesn't love you!" Carlos shouted angrily.

"She had feelings for me once, she will again" Harry smirked. "Besides, when I take over Auradon I'm going to need a Queen by my side" Harry replied while winking at me.

"I'd rather die!" I shouted in defiance.

"That can be arranged dearie" Harry sneered.

"Not before we take you down!" I shot back.

"We'll see about that" Harry cackled.

Harry reaches into his pockets and pulls out a key. Harry then sticks it in the keyhole of my cell, unlocking the door and opening it. He pulls out his sword and points it at me.

"In the meantime you're coming with me, you and I need to make a video call" Harry sneered.

*Ben's POV*

After calling an ambulance to come pick up the injured officers my Father and drove back to Castle Beast. I'd sent text messages to Jay, Doug, Chad, and Jane letting them know what happened. They each replied back telling me they would meet me back at the castle.

Soon as we pulled up in front of Castle Beast I jumped out of the limousine and stormed inside with my Father following down behind me. When I got to my office I yanked the door open in frustration. I dropped into the nearest chair and put my head in my hands.

Both of my parents enter my office along with Jay, Doug, Chad, and Jane.

"This is all my fault" I replied.

"Son, this isn't your fault" King Beast answered.

"Your Father is right dear" Queen Belle replied softly.

"Yes it is, I wanted to walk Mal back to the dorms but she insisted that she'd be okay. "I never should've let her talk me out of it" I cried.

"Your parents are right Ben, and besides you know how independent Mal is" Jay replied.

"Not to mention stubborn" Chad chimed in.

I glare at Chad.

"Sorry" Chad apologized immediately.

"Don't worry Ben, we're going to save Mal and the rest of our friends" Doug reassured me.

"We're not going to let you go through this alone" Jane answered.

"We've got your back bro" Jay answered.

"Thanks you guys, that means a lot" I answered sincerely.

All of a sudden my cell phone rings. I pull it out to see the same unknown number I saw earlier.

"Someone's trying to video call me" I replied warily.

"Answer it son!" King Beast insisted.

"It's probably Harry!" Jay growled.

I hit the answer button on my cell phone and sure enough, Harry Hook appears on my screen.

"Hello your Majesty, how's your evening going?" Harry sneered.

"Where is Mal!?" I growled.

"She's right here" Harry smirked before pulling Mal into view. She was topless and had a scared expression on her face but was trying not to show it.

I was burning red with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?" I roared.

"Ben it's okay, I'm fine" Mal insisted while trying to put on a brave face.

"Yeah she's fine, well for now at least" Harry sneered while pressing kisses to Mal's shoulder and working his way up her neck. "I intend to show her a good time" Harry replied smugly.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I roared.

"You don't have the guts" Harry smirked.

"Try me!" I challenged.

"Don't worry, we'll have our time" Harry answered.

"Yes we will, I look forward to it!" I growled. "Don't worry Mal, just sit tight. "We're going to save you" I reassured her.

"I love you Ben!" Mal cried. "I love you too!" I cried.

"I'm begging you, please don't hurt her!" I pleaded.

"No worries mate, you'll be present for that" Harry sneered. "But until next time, farewell your Majesty" Harry replied before hanging up the phone.

"Guys what are we going to do, we've got to save her!" I replied hysterically.

"Calm down Son, we'll think of something" King Beast replied.

I took a deep breath to calm my beastly temper. Soon as I got my temper under control an idea popped into my head.

"You guys there is only one person who knows Harry better than anyone, that person will know where to find Mal and the rest of our friends" I replied.

"Who?" Jay asked.

"Uma" I replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

*Mal's POV*

When Harry hangs up the phone he spins me around to look at him. As he looked me up and down his eyes darkened with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Well it looks like we'll be arriving at our destination soon, so if you like we can go to my cabin and make out for a while" Harry smirked while leaning in for a kiss.

I drew my fist forward punching Harry in the nose, which wasn't easy to do wearing handcuffs that kept me from doing any magic.

Harry rubbed his nose while groaning. He looked up at me and chuckled.

"Wow" Harry said sounding impressed. "I have never been more into you" Harry replied while winking at me.

"I hate you!" I growled.

"Sticks and stones love" Harry sneered.

"Why are you doing this!?" I demanded.

"I thought I was clear; I want you" Harry replied.

"And I thought I was clear; I don't love you!" I shouted.

"That's not how you felt a year ago" Harry replied in a sing song voice.

"Yeah well that was before you chose Uma over me!" I cried angrily.

"Well Uma isn't here right now, so I don't see why I can't have my cake and eat it too; there's plenty of Hook to go around" Harry sneered.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you" I shot back.

"Come on don't be like that dearie, it may not seem like it but I do love you" Harry replied.

"Yeah right" I scoffed.

"It's true!" Harry insisted.

"If you really loved me then you wouldn't have done any of this, you wouldn't have gone this far!" I shouted.

"I'm doing this because we belong together" Harry replied.

"No I think you did this to get revenge on Ben because you think he stole me from you" I pointed out.

"Well that and for being imprisoned on the Isle" Harry admitted. "But don't worry, pretty soon he'll be out of the picture then you and I can take over Auradon!" Harry cackled.

"Me and my friends have gone up against my mother who is the mistress of evil and you and the rest of Uma's pirate crew, do you know what you guys have in common?" I asked.

"What?" Harry asked warily.

"You've all failed in defeating us" I pointed out. "So go ahead, but you won't survive" I taunted.

Harry chuckled.

"Well the question isn't will I survive, it's whether or not I'll take Beastie Boy down with me" Harry sneered.

"You stay away from Ben!" I warned him.

"Why would I do that when I'm trying to do you a favor?" Harry questioned.

"What favor would that?!" I shouted, finally losing my patience.

"I intend to expose him for the beast he really is!" Harry sneered.

"Ben is ten times the man you'll ever be!" I shot back. "I'll always love him no matter" I replied softly while an image of Ben popped into my head, I smiled to myself while thinking about him.

"You know, I bet when you're with him you're thinking about me" Harry flirted.

"It's like I said before, whatever I felt for you is ancient history" I replied.

Harry moves to stand behind me. He starts to let his hands roam all over the upper half of my body.

"Well sometimes old feelings can come back" Harry replied while placing more kisses on my shoulder and up my neck.

I shrugged him off and then I elbowed him in the stomach. Harry doubled over in pain while groaning and clutching his stomach.

Just then the door to the room we were in burst open and two member of Uma's pirate crew burst through the door. They walked right over to me, both flanking me on each side. Each took out a sword and held it to my throat.

"You want us to kill her Captain?" one of them asked.

"That won't be necessary, besides I like my girl feisty" Harry replied while giving me a wink.

"I'm not your girl!" I cried angrily.

"That'll change soon enough dearie" Harry sneered. "In the meantime return her to her cell mate's, we're almost at our destination" Harry commanded.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" I asked.

"Skull Rock" Harry answered.

"You mean-" I started.

"Yes, we're going to Neverland" Harry sneered.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hello everyone, sorry that I** **'** **ve been late with uploading this chapter. I** **'** **m in my last year of college so I've been really busy with all of my classes. However, I** **'** **ll try my best to get the rest of these chapters written whenever I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter; it picks up where we left off with Ben.**

Chapter 18

*Ben's POV*

"No offense Ben, but you haven't been able to locate Uma since the Cotillion" Jay pointed out.

"I know, but I think I know someone who can help us" I answered.

"Who?" Jay asked warily.

"Gil" I replied.

"Are you sure we can trust him" Doug asked.

"Gil may be a bit of a jerk-" I started.

"And not the cleverest guy" Jay chimed in.

"But even he wouldn't be stupid enough to get himself sent back to the Isle" I finished.

"Well I for one think it's a bad idea" Chad scoffed.

"You have a better idea Charming?" I challenged.

"Well, no" Chad admitted dejectedly.

"Okay then, let's all go see Gil" I replied urgently.

Me, Jay, Doug, Chad, and Jane all decided to go and confront Gil together. Soon as we made it back to Auradon Prep we all headed straight for the dorms. After finally arriving in front of Gil's dorm room I knocked on the door. After hearing footsteps on the other side of the door it swung open.

Gil stood in the doorway smirking.

"He took Mal didn't he?" Gil asked, getting straight to the point.

"You don't sound so surprised" I pointed out.

"Well Harry has always been reckless, but I'll admit that this is extreme even for him" Gil admitted.

"So what brings you guys here?" Gil asked.

"We need your help rescuing our friends" Jay admitted.

"You must be pretty desperate if you want my help" Gil smirked.

"Can you help us or not?" I asked trying not to lose my patience.

"That depends, what do you need?" Gil questioned.

"We need you to help us find Uma" I answered.

"She's knows Harry better than anyone, she could help us find him" Jay chimed in.

"Oh we don't need to find her" Gil replied nervously.

"Why not?" I replied warily.

"I know where she's hiding" Gil admitted.

"How long have you known?" Jay asked.

"Since I first arrived here" Gil muttered.

"WHAT?!" we all shouted in unison.

"Yeah" Gil confessed.

"You mean to tell me that you knew where Uma's been hiding this entire time?" I replied incredulously.

"Yeah" Gil answered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jay questioned.

"Because it's a lost cause, Uma's not going to help you" Gil replied.

"You see, I told you this was a bad idea. Doug's right, we can't trust him!" Chad shouted while pointing a finger at Gil.

"Does Charming come with a muzzle?" Gil chuckled.

Chad lunged at Gil. It took Jay and Doug to restrain him.

"Stop it!" Jane shouted.

We all turned and looked at Jane in shock.

"This isn't helping, let's just hear him out and listen to what he has to say" Jane replied calmly.

Jay and Doug released their hold on Chad. Chad took a deep breath in order to calm down.

"Please, tell us where Uma is" I pleaded.

"I can't, Uma will kill me if I do that" Gil replied panicking.

"And I'll kill you if you don't" I replied in a deadly calm tone.

"And if Ben doesn't kill you then I will!" Jay replied in menacing tone.

"So it looks to me like you're screwed either way" I pointed out.

"Come on Gil, just tell us" Doug pleaded.

Gil sighed in defeat.

"She's been hiding out in the Strait of Ursula. It's near the Isle of the Doomed" Gil confessed.

Jay's face went pale.

"I take it by the look on your face that you've been there Jay" I noted.

Jay nodded.

"Before coming to Auradon I went there with Mal, Carlos, and Evie once. It wasn't the best experience. It originally was the home of Maleficent" Jay admitted.

"Don't worry, we won't even have to set foot on the island, just the middle of the ocean near the Island" I pointed out.

"That means we'll need a boat" Doug replied.

"We'll take my speedboat" I answered.

"Will it fit all of us?" Chad asked.

"Well-" I started, glancing at Doug and Jane.

"Don't even think about it Ben, we're both coming too!" Doug shouted.

"Yeah!" Jane agreed.

"Chad, Jay, and Gil already know how to defend themselves, it's you two I'm worried about" I admitted.

"Jane and I may not be as good with a sword as the rest of you but trust me, we can hold our own" Doug replied confidently.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes!" They both replied confidently.

"Fine!" I relented.

"Now back to what I was saying, will your speedboat fit all of us?" Chad repeated.

"Yes" I answered.

"Why is Charming coming with us?" Gil answered. "I thought you didn't care about any of us VK's" Gil replied.

"Well the truth is they've sort of grown on me" Chad confessed. "But don't any of you tell Audrey I said that" Chad warned.

"Our lips are sealed" Jay replied while smirking.

"So are we all ready to go?" Jane asked.

Everyone nodded their heads in determination.

"Then let's go rescue our friends!" I exclaimed.

After checking to make sure we each had our weapons we all got in my limousine and left Auradon Prep making our way to Belle's Harbor. Soon we arrived I parked the limousine by the dock's and we all got out and made our way to my speedboat named Beast's Fury.

After making sure everyone was on board Jay jumped on the speedboat's helm and took the wheel and started the boat's engine. Once the engine roared to life Jay pulled the boat out of the harbor.

Passing through Auradon Bay the waters were calm, but once they reached the Strait of Ursula the waves became rough and harder to navigate.

"Cut the engine and drop the anchor, this is the spot" Gil answered.

"The spot for what?" Jay asked while stopping the boat.

"To summon Uma" Gil replied.

"How are we going to do that" I asked.

"With this" Gil said while pulling conch shell out of his pocket.

"Dude are you messing with us?" Jay asked.

"That's just a shell" Chad pointed out.

"This isn't just a shell, it's magic. This shell is connected to Ursula's shell necklace that Uma wears around her neck" Gil said. "You know how when you put a seashell to your ear you can hear the ocean?" Gil asked us.

"Yeah" I replied confusedly.

"Well it works both ways, the ocean can hear you too" Gil answered.

Gil took a deep breath and cleared his throat. He brought the shell near his mouth and began to speak into it.

 _Descendant of Ursula._

 _Hear my prayer._

 _Beware for swear._

 _Now rise to the air._

All of a sudden the water around them began to glow. The sea shook for a few seconds and then it stopped.

A sinister laugh sent a chill up my spine.

Uma rises to the surface in her half human half octopus form.

"Poor unfortunate souls" Uma smirked.

"We need your help" I replied getting right to the point.

"You must be pretty desperate; how exactly did you find me?" Uma questioned.

Uma narrowed her eyes at Gil. Gil gulped.

"We'll talk about this later" Uma replied glaring at Gil.

"Back to the matter at hand, we need your help. "Harry kidnapped Mal and the rest of our friends" I replied.

"And why would I risk my life to save that traitor!?" Uma shouted.

"Because I know there's some good in you, and I'm betting that no matter how much you claim to hate Mal there's still a part of you that wishes you guys weren't rivals anymore." "Also it's like I said before, you just want what's best for the Isle."

I could tell that Uma was starting to ponder what I said.

"I'll make you a deal, you help us take down Harry and you can come live in Auradon, fair?" I asked.

I reached my hand out to shake her hand in agreement, Uma took my hand hesitatingly.

"You've got a deal" Uma replied grudgingly.

"Great, now I may be a forgiving King but don't think for a second that I've forgotten about the whole love spell incident. From here on out you're on probation. That means that if you screw with me even once, I will put you right back on that Isle" I warned her.

"Easy Beastie Boy, consider me a reformed VK" Uma smirked.

"Let's get back to the problem at hand shall we?" Chad asked.

"Yeah time is running out" Jay agreed.

"Right, Uma you know Harry better than anyone." I stated.

"Correct" Uma answered.

"Do you have any idea where he would've have taken them?" I asked.

"There's only one place I can think of, and that's Skull Rock" Uma admitted.

I turned around to look at the rest of my friends.

"Well you guys, looks like we're going to Neverland" I replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

*Mal's POV*

Soon as we arrived in Neverland the Jolly Roger sailed straight for Skull Rock.

"Drop the anchor" Harry ordered. "We're at Skull Rock" Harry cackled.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"What would you like us to do with the prisoner's captain?" one of the pirate's asked.

"Put them in iron cuffs and escort them to the boats" Harry ordered. "All except Mal, you're staying here with me aboard the Jolly Roger" Harry sneered.

"I'm not staying with you!" I shouted angrily.

The pirates that were holding Evie, Lonnie, and Carlos took out their swords and held them to their necks.

"Unless you want to see your friends die you'll do as I say" Harry replied.

I let out a sigh in frustration.

"Mal, you don't need to do this!" Evie replied while panicking.

"Yeah, we'll be fine" Carlos replied.

"Don't listen to him Mal!" Lonnie cried.

"Silence!" Harry shouted. "Your friends are going to be arriving at Skull Rock pretty soon, and when they do Uma's crew will be waiting to ambush them. If that plan doesn't work, then maybe we'll just feed them all to the crocodile" Harry cackled.

"You don't need to do this!" I pleaded.

"I'm doing this so we can finally be together dearie" Harry replied while stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I shuddered at his touch, feeling disgusted.

"You're despicable!" I spat.

"It's like I said before, sticks and stones love" Harry sneered.

"I'll never want to be with you!" I cried angrily.

"Maybe you'll change your mind when you see what I do to Beastie Boy" Harry cackled.

"You leave Ben out of this!" I shouted.

Harry then takes his hook and holds it under my chin.

"All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him, one wrong move and I'll debilitate him!" Harry grinned evilly.

"I'm warning you, if you hurt Ben I'll – "I started.

"You'll what?" Harry asked. "You can't do anything to me as long as you're wearing those iron magic proof handcuffs" Harry pointed out.

"You're not going to win this" I shot back.

"Looks like I already have" Harry chuckled. "But look at the bright side, while my crew takes your friends over to Skull Rock you and I are going to finally have some alone time" Harry sneered.

"You mean –" I started.

"Yes" Harry replied. "Don't worry though, I promise I'll try and be gentle" Harry replied while leering at me.

"Ben will come for me" I replied confidently.

"That's what I'm counting on sweetheart, because this is the rematch I've been waiting for" Harry replied.

"You actually think you can take on Ben?" I asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe not, but it'll be fun to try" Harry chuckled.

"You're insane" Carlos replied.

Evie and Lonnie nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Harry sneered. "Okay enough is enough, it's time for you three to go while Mal and I spend some quality time together" Harry replied while giving me a wink.

Uma's pirate crew dragged Evie, Carlos, and Lonnie away towards the boats with them shouting in protest.

*Ben's POV*

"There it is!" I shouted.

After finally arriving in Neverland I spotted the Jolly Roger anchored near Skull Rock, I then noticed another small boat sailing away from the ship.

"Gil can I borrow your telescope for a minute?" I asked.

Gil reaches inside his vest and takes out his telescope and hands it to me.

"Thanks" I replied.

I looked through the telescope and pointed it towards the direction of the small boat.

"What do you see?" Doug asked.

"Is it our friends?" Jay asked.

"Yeah it's definitely them, they're with the rest of the crew" I confirmed. "But I don't see Mal anywhere" I replied while panicking.

"Let me have a look" Jay answered.

I hand Jay the telescope.

"Harry's not with them either" Jay pointed out.

"Which means he's still aboard the Jolly Roger with Mal" Uma replied.

"On the bright side, we're close enough where we can see them but far enough away where they can't see us" Chad replied.

"That means we have the element of surprise" Jane answered.

Jay turns around to face me.

"So what's the plan?" Jay asked.

"I'll sneak aboard the ship and look for Mal, you guys go and rescue our friends" I replied.

"No way are we letting you go by yourself!" Jay exclaimed.

"I'll be fine; besides I can handle Harry" I replied.

"Are you sure Ben?" Doug asked.

"I'm sure" I replied. "I appreciate everything you guys have done to help me, but this is something I have to do alone. This is between me and Harry" I replied determinedly.

"Well okay" Jay replied grudgingly. "But we're coming back to help you as soon as we rescue the others" Jay replied leaving no room for an argument.

"I'd expect nothing less" I replied while smiling. "Now, can you get me close enough to the Jolly Roger so I can climb up the rope ladder?" I asked.

"No problem, hang on" Jay replied.

Soon as Jay restarted the engine the boat once again roared to life. Once again taking the wheel, Jay drives closer towards the Jolly Roger until finally he pulls over next to the rope ladder.

"Please be careful" Jay replied.

"I will" I promised.

I grabbed ahold of the rope ladder and started to climb up the side of the ship just as Jay drove Beast Fury away towards Skull Rock.

"Hang on Mal, I'm coming" I replied to myself.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

*Mal's POV*

After Uma's pirate crew sailed away in the boats towards Skull Rock with Evie, Lonnie, and Carlos as their prisoners Harry turns to me, looking me up and down with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Alone at last" Harry cackled before dragging me below deck.

I tried fighting against Harry but it was no use, he was too strong. Finally fed up with me resisting him Harry takes out his hook and holds it to my throat.

"This will go a lot easier if you don't fight it" Harry sneered.

I stopped struggling long enough to look him in the eye.

"You're not going to get away with this" I replied.

"Look around dearie, there's no one here but you and me" Harry chuckled.

I shuddered. For the first time in my life I was afraid.

"Don't be frightened though, when I make love to you I'll try and be gentle" Harry replied while leering at me.

After opening the door to his cabin Harry drags me inside while closing the door.

"Oh Mal, I can't tell you how long I've waited for this moment" Harry replied before throwing me on his bed.

I tried to crawl away from Harry but he dragged me back over towards him.

"You do that again and not only will I hurt you but I'll hurt Beastie Boy" Harry sneered.

"Now where were we?" Harry smirked while climbing on top of me and pulling off his shirt. He then began to pull his pants down. Next he ripped my shirt off of me and started pulling my pants down. I was left in nothing but my bra and panties.

While pinning me to the bed Harry started to trail kisses down my neck.

I started screaming for help. Harry lifted his head up and looked at me.

"Give it up dearie, no one can hear you" Harry cackled.

"HELP!" I cried.

"You're wasting your time" Harry replied clearly annoyed.

Just as Harry began to trail more kisses down my neck I heard a familiar voice calling my name from above deck.

"Mal!" Ben called out.

I let out a sigh in relief, Ben had come to rescue me.

"Mal where are you?!" Ben cried.

I tried calling out to Ben but Harry put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream for help. Harry then takes out his hook and holds it against my throat again.

Harry leans into my ear.

"You make one sound and I will kill him" Harry whispered. "Actually, I think it's time that lover boy and I have a special chat" Harry sneered.

Harry grabs me off the bed by my handcuffs and drags me towards his closet. He tosses me in the closet and closes the door.

*Ben's POV*

Mal!" I kept calling her name but there was no response.

"Mal's here somewhere, I can feel it" I told myself. I had a gut feeling about this, sometimes I felt like Mal and I had a special connection; we were in sync. After being together for almost a year I could sense whenever she's around and what she's feeling. Whenever we're apart I feel incomplete, I can't imagine my life without Mal in it. She's my soulmate and I will fight to protect her. I don't care what happens to me just as long as Mal's alive.

With that thought in my mind I unsheathed my sword and crept down the stairs below deck.

"Mal where are you?!" I cried out again.

I crept further down the hall. I searched the first cabin on my left but it was empty. I started to open up the door to the next cabin when I heard a sinister voice.

"Well, well, well" Harry sneered. "What a nice surprise, I was wondering how long it would take you to arrive" Harry smirked.

I turned around to see Harry standing there with a smug expression on his face.

"Where's Mal?!" I growled.

Harry takes out his sword and points it at me.

"Let's just say we had quite the romantic evening, she looks way better without any clothes on" Harry sneered.

It was then that I noticed that Harry was standing there in nothing but his boxers. My face turned red with anger.

"What did you do?" I replied in a deadly calm voice.

"What you failed to do" Harry cackled.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I roared.

Without warning I ran at Harry so fast he didn't have time to react. I tackled him through the doorway and into his cabin. I started punching him in the face.

"Where" *punch* "is" *punch* "Mal?!" I growl in between punches.

"You really love that girl don't you" Harry smirked.

"HARRY!" I roared.

As I go to hit Harry again I didn't notice Harry reaching over for something beside him on the floor until it was too late. I felt something sharp slash my shoulder.

"Aah!" I roared. I doubled over clutching my shoulder.

I looked over to see Harry holding his father's hook. As I go to get up Harry aims a well-aimed kick at my face. I double over again clutching my face this time.

Using all the strength I had left I picked myself up off the floor. After I finally managed to get back in a standing position Harry swaggers over to a closet and opens the door. Mal falls out of the closet wearing nothing but a pair of iron handcuffs on her wrists and her bra and panties.

I was enraged at what Harry had done to my Mal but relieved that she was alive.

Harry drags Mal off the floor and hold her close to him, holding his father's hook against her throat.

I pull out my sword again and point it at Harry.

"Let her go!" I growled.

Harry shakes his head at me laughing evilly.

"Not going to happen mate" Harry sneered. "Now drop your sword or I will kill her, because if I can't have Mal then no one can" Harry cackled.

"Please don't do this!" I pleaded.

"Drop your weapon" Harry commanded.

Very slowly I placed my sword on the floor.

"Now kick it over here!" Harry shouted.

"Don't do it Ben!" Mal cried.

I let out sigh in defeat.

"If it means you'll be safe, I have to Mal" I replied while kicking the sword over to Harry.

Soon as Harry bent over to pick up the sword I reached into my jacket pocket at lightning speed and pulled out my dagger. While Harry was distracted I threw the dagger at his leg.

"Aah!" Harry howled while doubling over in pain. Soon as Harry let go of Mal she runs straight over to me. I enveloped her in a fierce hug.

"Mal, are you okay?" "Did he hurt you, are you alright?" I asked frantically while holding her close to me.

"Don't worry your Majesty, I sure she's-" Harry started.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO HER!" I roared.

"DON'T EVEN LOOK AT HER!" I roared.

While holding Mal I pressed a kiss to her forehead and then I crushed my lips to Mal's in a fierce kiss that Mal returned instantly.

Soon as we broke apart I leaned my forehead against Mal's. I reached my hand up and caressed her cheek.

"You're safe now" I replied softly.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

*Mal's POV*

After standing here in silence wrapped in Ben's arms strong arms he finally spoke.

"Where's the key to the handcuffs?" Ben asked.

"It's inside the pocket of his boxers" I replied nodding my head in Harry's direction.

Harry's still on the floor clutching his wounded leg with one hand. Ben walks over to Harry.

"Give me the key!" Ben shouted while pointing his sword at Harry.

Holding up his hands in defeat Harry reaches into pocket and slowly takes out the keys and tosses them to Ben. Ben sticks the key into the keyhole and unlocks the handcuffs on my wrists.

I let out a sigh of relief while rubbing my sore wrists.

"It's a shame Mal, we could've had something special" Harry smirks.

Ben wraps one arm around my shoulder while giving Harry the death glare.

"I have something special" I replied while smiling at Ben.

Ben presses a kiss to my forehead.

Harry let's out an evil laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?!" I shouted angrily.

"Let's just say I always have a backup plan" Harry replied smugly.

"Meaning what?" Ben growled.

"Did you really think that Uma would choose good?" Harry sneered.

The look of confusion on Ben's face slowly turned to horror.

"Ben, what is he talking about?" I asked warily.

"On our way to rescue you and the rest of our friends we found Uma, I told her that if she helped us find you that she could come and live in Auradon" Ben confessed.

Harry chuckles evilly.

"I told you that you picked the wrong side Mal" Harry smirked.

"Shut up!" I shouted angrily.

"What? All I'm saying is that it won't matter if you send me back to the Isle. One day I will escape, and when I do you're first person I'm coming after!" Harry sneered.

Next thing I knew Ben lunged at Harry pinning him to the wall with his beastly strength. Ben drove his fist forward punching Harry in the face.

"Ben stop it!" I pleaded while gently tugging on his shoulder.

"He deserves to die for what he almost did to you Mal!" Ben growled.

"This isn't you Ben. You're nothing like him; don't you see? This is what he wants, he wants to destroy the good in you. Please don't let him!" I begged.

Ben slowly let's go of Harry and sighs.

"I'm so sorry" Ben cried while cupping my face.

"It's okay" I replied softly while wrapping my arms around Ben in a fierce hug.

Ben held onto me just as tightly, as if afraid that I might slip away.

We were so busy hugging that I almost didn't notice that Harry stood up and was limping towards us from behind Ben holding his father's hook in his hand.

"Ben watch out!" I shouted while pushing him out of the way.

Soon as Ben was out of harm's way I aimed a kick at Harry's groin.

"AAAAAAAH!" Harry howled while clutching his groin. I then brought my fist back then drove it forward, punching Harry in the face. Harry fell over onto the floor; he was unconscious.

"That's my girl" Ben replied while smiling.

I blushed.

"Help me get the cuffs on him" I replied.

After Ben and I made sure that the cuffs were on Harry nice and tight we each grabbed one foot and dragged the unconscious Harry out the door and down the stairs to the brig to keep him confined.

Soon as I closed the door to Harry's cell and locked it, Ben and I made our way back up the stairs to above deck hand in hand.

Ben takes out his telescope and looks through it, pointing it in the direction of Skull Rock.

"Can you see our friends?" I asked.

"I can see my father's speedboat heading this way, it's them!" Ben shouted excitedly.

"Are Evie, Carlos, and Lonnie there too?" I asked.

"Safe and sound" Ben confirmed.

Beast Fury had finally arrived.

Jay was once again at the speedboat's helm. He pulled the boat over next to the rope ladder.

"Mal are you okay?" Evie asked.

"I'm fine you guys, if Ben hadn't gotten to me in time Harry would've seriously hurt me" I replied.

"I told you at my coronation that next time I'd rescue you" Ben smiled.

I leaned over and gave Ben a brief peck on the lips.

Ben grinned.

"Alright lovebirds enough, they'll be plenty of time for that later" Chad replies groaning.

"Where's Harry?" Gil asked.

"In the brig, Mal knocked him out" Ben laughed.

"Really?" Chad asked.

"Yeah" Ben grinned.

"I'm sorry I missed that" Carlos chuckled.

After a minute I noticed that Uma wasn't in the boat.

"Where's Uma?" I asked.

"She escaped" Jane replied sadly.

"So Harry was right, she played us!" Ben shouted.

"It's okay Ben" I assured him.

"I just don't understand, I offered her a home here in Auradon. Why would she do this?"

"Let's worry about that later you guys" Doug answered.

"Yeah we should be getting back to Auradon" Jay replied.

"What about Harry?" I asked.

"I'll have the Auradon coast guard come back to retrieve him, they can take him straight back to the Isle of the Lost" Ben replied.

"Where's the rest of Uma's crew?" I asked.

"While Jay, Chad, and Gil were busy rescuing Evie, Carlos and Lonnie Doug and I drilled holes in their boat. We left them stranded at Skull Rock" Jane answered.

"Wicked" I smiled mischievously.

"I knew we VK's were rubbing off on you" I laughed.

"Everyone's got a wicked side, you guys taught us that" Ben replied.

I laughed.

"Okay I'll have the coast guard take the rest of the pirates back to the Isle too" Ben replied.

I grabbed ahold of Ben's hand and we intertwined our fingers.

"Let's go home" I replied softly.

Ben and I climbed down the rope ladder and aboard Beast Fury. Jay restarted the engine and we drove away back towards Auradon.

 **AN: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I** **'** **m really sorry it took so long; I** **'** **ve been having some writers block. Also I** **'** **ll be going away on a family this week so I probably won** **'** **t be able to post the next chapter until I get back. Let me know if you guys want a sequel to this story and if you want me to write more Bal fanfics :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

*Ben's POV*

After pulling the boat into Belle's harbor I noticed my parents were waiting on the docks for us. Soon as Jay dropped the anchor and turned off the boat's engine we all climbed out onto the docks.

"Mal, thank god you're alright" Queen Belle cried while throwing her arms around Mal in a fierce hug.

Mal hugged her back just as tightly.

"We were so worried about you, did Harry hurt you?" King Beast asked.

"He didn't get the chance to, Ben showed up just in time" Mal replied while smiling at me.

"Where is Harry now?" Queen Belle asked.

"Him and the rest of Uma's pirate crew are being escorted back to the Isle right now as we speak. As for Uma, she escaped" I admitted.

"Well all I can say is she better get down on her knees and pray I don't find her!" Mal shouted angrily. "How dare she take advantage of your kindness like that!" Mal growled.

"Calm down Mal, you've just been through a traumatic experience. You need to rest; would you like to go back to your dorm or stay at Castle Beast? Either way, I promise you I'm not leaving your side" I replied softly while caressing Mal's face.

"I want to come stay with you at Castle Beast, after everything that's just happened I would feel a lot better if we had some alone time" Mal admitted.

I gently pressed my lips to Mal's forehead in a soft kiss; I hugged her tightly.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again" I cried.

"Just as long as we're together" Mal replied softly.

"We can face any obstacle that comes our way" I added.

Mal and I look up to see Jay, Evie, Carlos, Doug, Jane, Chad, and Gil walking towards us.

"I owe you guys a lot, thanks for helping me save Mal" I replied sincerely.

"No problem, it's what family does" Jay replied.

"Are you going to be okay Mal?" Evie asked.

"I'll be fine; I'm staying with Ben tonight" Mal informed them.

"If you need anything-" Jane started.

"You know where to find us" Doug finished.

"I appreciate that" Mal replied.

"Well we'll see you guys tomorrow" I promised.

"Oh and Gil, if you hear from Uma-" I started.

"No worries, I'll tell you" Gil promised.

After bidding everyone goodnight Mal and I returned to Castle Beast with my parents. Since my bedroom is in the different part of the castle far away from my parents' bedroom I knew that Mal and I would have total and complete privacy. After what Harry almost did all I wanted for Mal was to know that I'd always be there for her. Soon as I gave Mal my Auradon Prep sweatshirt to sleep in we each wanted some cuddle time.

While laying here on my bed with Mal cuddled into my side I finally felt at peace. Mal's safety is the most important to me and I'll always protect her.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" I asked.

I felt Mal stiffen beside me.

"We don't have to if you don't want to" I answered immediately.

"No it's okay, talking about what happened might help" Mal answered.

"Being the daughter of Maleficent I've always done my very best to never to show any fear or show any signs of weakness" Mal confessed.

I reached over to caress the side of Mal's face.

"Listen Mal, it's okay to be afraid. We've all got our fears. It doesn't make you weak at all; you're the strongest person I know. It's okay to admit that you're afraid of Harry" I replied softly.

"I was a little bit scared of what he would do to me, but I was more afraid of what he might do to you" Mal confessed.

"I was scared when I found out Harry took you, but I was even more scared of what he'd do to you if I didn't save you in time. The thought of you being in harm's way or losing you is my worst fear" I admitted.

"Oh Ben" Mal cried as I leaned in, smashing my lips against hers.

I responded to the kiss immediately.

As we continued our heated make out session our tongues were fighting for dominance. After breaking apart Mal lift's her shirt up over head and tosses it on the floor.

"Mal?" I questioned.

"Make love to me" Mal smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "We can wait as long as you want, there's no rush Mal. You've just been through a traumatic experience; I don't want you to feel like you have to do this" I stressed.

I wanted us both to feel ready; after everything that Mal went through I wanted our first time to be perfect. I want to make this moment feel special for her.

"I'm ready" Mal replied confidently. "I love you and I'll never want anyone else but you. I want to forget about everything that happened with Harry, even if it's just for a little while. "Make it go away Ben" Mal pleaded.

"Make love to me" Mal repeated softly.

"Anything for you Mal, I'll love you forever" Ben replied softly.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against Mal's in another heated kiss. As I lowered myself on top of Mal I began to plant kisses down her neck as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I continued making love to the women that I love all night until all our fears drifted away.

 **AN: Hello everyone, this is the last chapter of our Bal fanfic. I really hope you all enjoyed it because I definitely will be writing a sequel to this fanfic and more Bal fanfics so be on the lookout. Thank you so much for all of your support!**


End file.
